Nothing's Left
by Clana Fan160
Summary: Clark Kent meets many problems in his life. Meteors, Freaks, Relationship problems, and Prom. CLANA This Part Is FINISHED look for sequel REALITY SINKS IN.
1. Big Decision

Nothing's Left

Author's note: This story takes place right after Lex's shock therapy.

Clark was crushed. The only girl that he had ever fallen completely in love with, didn't even want to look at him. He had thought that the powers of time would heal the problems between them, but obviously from the way she looked at him at the Talon, nothing could heal their relationship and they could never be in love again let alone be friends. A lot of the reasons why they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend were caused by Clark. Finally, when he was ready to be there for her, she hated him and for good reason. Clark had to go somewhere safe and think his options over. He went into a quiet field on the Kent farm so he wouldn't be bothered. It seemed that Smallville could no longer be the happy or safe place it once was. He would have to watch where he went so he would not mistakenly run into Lana, Chloe and him never really went back to being friends like they once were after Lana and him tried to have a relationship, and he was constantly running into kryptonite or kryptonite infected people. He needed to leave. This time it wouldn't be like last time, when he left for Metropolis. He would do it right this time and as far as he could see he wouldn't be taking red kryptonite with him.

One thing he knew is that he didn't want to hurt his parents or real friends and he didn't want to hide once he got to Metropolis or wherever his destination would be. He was going to plan to go school in Metropolis at least to finish high school, live on his own, and start a new life away from constant drama and kryptonite. He had some money to get a place with and he figured that he could find a good job because he was strong if he didn't have to save people all the time he could be more responsible and concentrate on fixing himself. He decided that he would spend the next week hanging out with Pete and Chloe and get their old connection back so when he leaves they could visit him all the time. Then, he'd research living arrangements and schools in Metropolis, so he'd could leave and pick up his life there. Suddenly, he heard someone coming down the Kents driveway so he sped off to see who it was.

"Oh hey Clark," Chloe said surprisingly. She hadn't seen Clark sneak up on her.

"Do you want to take a drive with me?" Clark asked her.

"Sure . . . you want to take the truck?" she asked. Clark nodded and they headed for the red pickup. They hopped in the truck and didn't do much talking. Chloe suspected something was up because he was acting strange. He called her out of the blue and hour before and said that he needed to discuss something with her. Clark wouldn't tell her their destination, but the whole way there Chloe swayed and hummed along to The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow and Clark couldn't help but grin at Chloe's nonexistent singing talent. The sun was about to set and they reached a beautiful green field that seemed to go on forever. Clark parked the truck and took a blanket out of the back. Chloe was standing amazed at how beautiful the sunset was, when she spotted Clark setting out a blanket.

" Ooh this is very nice Clark. So this spot is perfect, but I'm just wondering why the ever mysterious Clark Kent has brought us to this beautiful spot on this occasion out of the blue."

"Well, Chloe, I've really .. missed you. I know we have been civil to each other after the summer, but I miss our friendship that we used to have. The time when you, Pete, and I fit together so well. There was no problems or bad blood between us." Clark was starting to get upset, but was going to continue when Chloe interrupted, " Clark, I forgave you for all that went on before or during the summer. That's in the past." Chloe reached over and took his hand. " I know but I wish that never happened and I want to tell how grateful I am that you stuck by me in Metropolis when I was not myself. Chloe I want to tell you something that I've been thinking about for a while that I don't want to tell other people yet." Clark stared into Chloe's eyes. " You can tell me anything Clark." he took a deep breath and turned his whole body toward her. " Chloe I'm going to leave Smallville. . . .But hold on don't freak out. This time I'm going to let you, Pete, and my parents know where I'm going and I'm not going to be a different person. I'm going to go there and start over. There are a lot of things I know you don't understand but I need you on my side again." Chloe didn't know what to say. Should she let her friend go or encourage him to stay? This dumb obsession about running away from his misery was starting to become pathetic to her. She would never really believe he needed to leave no matter how bad things got. She knew he was in pain over everything that happened with Lana and Lex and that as long as he wasn't the scary Clark from the summer, then maybe this is what he needed even though she didn't want him to go, but she still didn't believe that he should be living by himself.

"Who have you told this new idea?" Chloe asked." No one" he responded, " Clark wouldn't it hurt your parents to have you in Metropolis or a certain brunette who you and I both love?"

"My parents will be able to visit me and it may be hard, but I can't stay here. They know it too. I can help financially once I get a job up there. As for that brunette she can't even stand the sight of me let alone have feelings whether I'm here or not! I've screwed up my life here in Smallville. I should have never taken you or Pete for granted over Lana. Especially, because I've hurt you and you still forgive me. Something happened to her that I assisted in, but couldn't help and she hates me. I've affected her life for the worse for a long time and she can't be normal until I leave. I'm apologizing once again for all the pain I caused you and for not realizing how much you really mean to me!" Chloe stared at Clark and grabbed him for a hug. By now the sun had set and it was dark and the stars out. They finally separated and laid side by side and looked at the stars overhead. Clark realized that it was getting to be midnight and he should take Chloe home. Clark picked up the blanket and they drove back to the Kent farm. Chloe picked her car up and Clark escorted her to the Sullivan house.

They both got out of their vehicles once they reached Chloe's house. Chloe walked straight up to Clark and gave him a long hug. When they separated they just stared at each other. " I know that whatever I say, you will have to leave if you need to. I do know that your hurting, but I hope that if you leave this time you'll just give me the address instead of me having to be a reporter and track you down," she was smirking at her best friend who finally returned. He smiled at her and pulled her in for one last hug.

"Chloe I will definately be giving you my address just to save you all that trouble that you would go through to find me. Plus, think about it when you get that job at the Daily Planet or you just feel like visiting, you'll always have somewhere to stay." Chloe finally went into her house smiling even though she was terrified that the 'King of Flannel' could be leaving Smallville once again.


	2. Dropping Hints

Nothing Left- Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!

Author's Note: This takes place after the episode 'Asylum.'

Clark awoke to the sun blinding him in the face and a loud alarm clock going off which meant it was time for school. He lazily dressed and dragged himself downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom and dad. He acted as if everything was okay and got his breakfast and ate quickly so he could catch the bus. Chloe and Pete were waiting for him. Chloe kept her promise and didn't tell Pete about their late night chat the previous night. Clark planned on telling Pete soon, but he wanted to do it alone and when they were doing something fun like playing one on one.

Pete, Chloe, and Clark met at lunch. "Oh my gosh I'm so ready to kill someone. Tell me why computers just freeze out of the blue whenever you're doing something really important and they erase whatever you were doing so you have to start over again? I can't believe I have to redo a whole article."

"Let me guess Chloe, your having a bad day at the Torch," Clark was being sarcastic.

"No ya think?" she smarted off. The boys just burst out into laughter at Chloe. "So you think my torture is amusing do you?" Pete and Clark just looked at each other and in unison and said, "YES!" They continued to laugh when the recently recovered Lana Lang walked in to see Clark and Pete laughing and Chloe trying to not laugh. She stood and watched and couldn't help but smile at how they all fit together perfectly. The trio didn't spot her because they had their backs to her, but she saw that Clark was the happiest she had seen him for months and turned around and left. "Hey Pete you wanna come over to my house after school and shoot some hoops?" Clark decided he was gonna get his friend's approval and then move onto his parents. "Yeah sure, maybe we can get a pizza in town too." Clark nodded.

Clark sat on his porch ready to tell Pete everything when he drove up. They started to play a game of horse when Clark told him everything about what he's been thinking about and his plans. "I can't believe you would do that. I would really miss you if you left though and what about senior year. You can't go through all these years of slave labor and not enjoy the best year of all. You're going to leave me all alone." Pete was trying not to seem to mushy but show that he cared about his best friend. "I know I just think that getting away from Lana and starting a life where I don't run into meteor infected people everyday is a really big step up. A place where kryptonite isn't hiding around every corner. I can start my life over again there, the right way. I will never lose contact with you, my parents, or Chloe and you would be free to visit me all the time. I know it won't be the same and I'll miss you to, but I can't be this miserable anymore and I'm tired of the ongoing physical threat that is here everyday. Plus, we could hang out every weekend if you wanted to. We could take turns. One time I drive down and the next time you drive up there."

"I do understand your need to get away from kryptonite, but if you leave aren't you shutting the door for reconciliation between you and Lana and what about your parents? Are you going to leave Lana as a lifetime regret. Are you even going to tell her that you are leaving?" Clark thought about his answer for a second. "My parents will get used I would have to leave for college anyway this year. I don't if I'm going to tell Lana in some way or another, but it seems to me she has already shut the door and double bolted it." Pete thought about how he could come back from that line. "Yea, but can't you bust locks?" Clark just stared unaware of what to say back.

Pete and Clark went to a pizza place in town for dinner. They decided to put his departure on the back burner for a debate later on a different night. They just wanted to have a good time. They started to remember all the stupid memories of things that they had done in the past when who else but, Lana Lang walked in. Pete and Clark and were in a corner so they continued to laugh and didn't notice her right away.

"Hi pick-up for Lang." She heard Clark's laugh and she turned around to see him laughing and eating with Pete. As soon as she had given her name to the pizza man she turned around as if she had not seen him. "It'll be five more minutes Miss Lang," the cashier stated.

Clark and Pete got up to leave and noticed Lana. "Are you going to say hi?" Pete whispered. Clark shook his head no. "Well I'll catch up with you later. I've got something to talk with her about. History paper." Clark nodded. Clark walked right by Lana and Pete stayed to talk. Lana glanced at Clark as she saw him walk out the door.

"Hey Lana. How's the leg?" Pete asked. "It's fine. I couldn't help but notice that he couldn't have walked out faster." Pete didn't want to give up Clark's news so he just nodded and said, "He's hurting Lana, bad. I don't think he'll be able to stay here much longer like this. He feels so guilty about everything that has happened in the past year." Lana looked at the floor. "Is he okay?"she asked. "I don't think I should say anything but he can't sleep, eat well, or function. I think he's come to a crossroads, or a depression. I'm really worried that it'll turn out like last summer. Sort of." Lana was worried, but didn't want to show it. "You guys looked like you ate just fine a minute ago," Lana pointed out. "That is because Clark thinks he has now made a life changing decision that may change his life as well as ours and he wants to make everything good right now." Lana looked puzzled, "What decision has he made?" Pete looked at her and said, "I can't tell you or anyone, we've been sworn to secrecy." Lana thought 'Wait a minute we.' "Who else knows this secret?" Pete didn't know if dropping hints was the right thing to do, but Lana needed to find out before it was too late. "Chloe knows and I know and that's it for now. He's telling his parents tomorrow this news. I doubt they'll be happy." Lana didn't know what Clark could've decided that would make his parents unhappy. She could think of many things but it would be too hard to guess. After that, Pete said bye and walked out. How was she going to find out? Should she just ask him? Or should she just not care anymore about Clark Kent? She had no clue.


	3. Coming Clean

Nothing Left-Part Three by Allie

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

"This decision to leave was not meant to hurt anyone. I just can't go on living my life here like it was before. There is too much to cause me pain." Clark's parents just stared at him in disbelief. They thought the issue of going back to Metropolis for good was resolved. He seemed so apologetic after he returned. "Wait a second Clark. All I heard in that sentence was me, me, I. What about your mother or me. HUH . . .What about your friends. Then again is this about Lana? Are you leaving town just to run from her or the problems that you two have in a high school relationship?" Jonathon was getting angrier by the second. He wasn't about to just let his son leave without a fight. Not after how he sacrificed."Jonathon calm down. Let's sit down and rationally discuss that you are going to stay." Martha didn't want Clark to leave at all but she didn't want him to angrily leave and never speak to them again. "Martha, I sure as HELL am not going to allow Clark to leave Smallville just because of his problems with Lana!" Jonathon felt like a vein was going to pop out of his neck. "Dad this not just because of Lana! First of all I could go anywhere in Smallville and run into kryptonite and die just like that. Some of the times before I was really lucky not to die. What if someone would find out like Van did and shoot me with bullets is that what you want?" Martha looked alarmed at him bringing up that painful ordeal that their son went through. "Of course not Clark. You know that. Why would you even ask that?"Martha asked. Clark knew the answer without his mother telling him. "Second of all, I've ruined my relationship with Chloe because of Lana. Also, Lionel Luthor is always having me investigated. What if he learned something I could be in Lab somewhere for testing if he found out. Disappearing in Metropolis and finishing school might be a good idea." Jonathon now had his head in hands. What could he say now that would make his son stay? He couldn't physically stop him. Everyone in that family knew that they couldn't make him stay in anyway.

After that Clark got up and left to let them think over everything and cool down from being so angry. He knew nothing could be accomplished right now. Where to go. He wanted to go somewhere he had good times in the past. 'Maybe a walk around the school to pay my goodbyes to everything Smallville.' Clark thought.

He went to the school and went to the pool. He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants so he could put his feet in the water. All the memories started to come back. 'This is the pool that Lana stripped for me when she was under the influence of the Nicodemus flower. Man that was an experience. Also, Jake tried to drown Lana in this pool. Man I miss her . .' Clark's thought was interrupted by a noise he heard down the hallway. He sped off to find what the noise was. He was lead to boys locker room in the gym. He went in to find a couple of jocks who used to be Whitney's best friends.

"Oh guys look it's our lucky day. John Deer a.k.a. Farmer boy Kent just happened to walk into our locker room. So Kent, why would you be in Smallville High walking around alone so late at night?" Clark knew this was bad, but he wasn't worried these jocks were no match for his strength. "Guys I just heard a noise and I was checking it out so leave me alone." The jock in the middle stepped forward holding a gym bag that made Clark start to wince. "Kent we will never forgive what you did to Whitney by stealing Lana when he was away. Clark I don't think you've ever met my dad. See he just died recently and before he did he sent me a letter with some very unique information and orders." Clark didn't know where this was headed but he responded, "I'm sorry he died." The guy laughed and walked over closer which made Clark hunch over and he whispered in his ear," My dad was Morgan Edge." Clark's eyes got large and he fell over.

The guys started to laugh and Clark rolled over in pain. His veins were turning green and he was groaning in pain. "Seems my dad was right. This green rock does make Kent here sick and maybe he'll eventually die, if we're lucky." The jock kicked Clark over. "Word on the street is that you killed my dad with your special powers, whatever that means. Kent you're going to pay for Whitney and my father." The leader of the jocks looked at them and said, "I think it's time we show people what Kent here really is!" They all laughed and looked at the squirming Clark.

The jocks tied Clark up and duck taped a large quantity of meteor rocks to bare chest and around his legs and slipped his sweats on him over the rocks. They took him back to the pool and tied his hands so he was holding onto the diving board. He was in the water and could barely breathe. He was in so much pain he didn't care. The main jock took out his cell phone and called Lana. "Hey Lana this Mike. Can you come to the pool at the high school? . . . . Great see ya in five minutes. Hey Kent. Guess What. I think it's confession time." By that time Clark could no longer open his eyes and couldn't hold on much longer.

Lana thought Mike's phone call was weird, but Whitney and him were best friends so she thought she'd better go. As she walked to the pool she noticed how quiet the school was. When she walked into the pool at first she didn't see anyone and then there was someone tied to the diving board.


	4. The Heir To Evil

Nothing Left-Part Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't see who it was or even if they were alive. She ran to the diving board and she heard a voice. It came from behind her. "Hi Lana. We've missed you lately. I guess you've found better people to hang out with lately haven't you! If I were you I would step over to the wall over there so you can see the show clearly." Lana slowly turned around and saw that Mike and his buddies all had guns pointed at her. She could've taken on one person with a gun, but not all of them and live to tell about it. She couldn't really tell who was under the diving board. The guy had no shirt on and something strapped to his chest and sweat pants on.

"Who is that Mike?" Lana yelled. "Oh you don't recognize the person you chose over Whitney. That's surprising." Lana didn't want to believe it. She was on the verge of tears. "Clark?" Mike nodded. She broke out in tears. "Don't worry Lana. Kent here is going to reveal everything about him before we kill him completely. He's not dead, but he's on his way." Mike walked on the diving board and jumped causing Clark to go completely under and come back. He barely even coughed the water back out. Mike and his buddies let out a laugh. "What have you done to him?" Lana cried. "My recently deceased father found his weakness and his strengths and he passed on the knowledge. Kent here has some mighty large secrets. I don't know why he is the way he is, but I do know what he can do and what he is," Mike stated. Mike leaned into the water and took one of the many rocks that was strapped to his chest and took out a knife and sharpened it. He told one of his friends to go tie Lana's hands just in case. Mike leaned down to Clark and said, "Kent the time has come. You are finally going to tell Lana before you die, the truth about you and what you are. You are going to show her what a mistake she made choosing you over Whitney in the first place. You are going to make her realize how much she hurt Whitney and how much you deserve to die. He cut Clark on the face with meteor rock. Clark had no strength left. He opened his mouth and said, "Leave her alone. Kill me whatever, but let her go," Her turned toward Lana, "I'm sorry Lana. I love yo. ." he couldn't say anymore and with that he dropped his head down. Lana screamed,

"NO CLARK. I LOVE YOU TOO!"

'What should I do? He's dying,' Lana thought. "No Kent! You're not going to die yet. Tell Lana everything!" Mike picked up Clark's head out of the water and when he could barely feel breathing he turned to his buddies and said, "Well guys I think I might be forced to do the soon to be absent, Kent's dirty work for him." All the guys laughed. Lana hands were tied and she was doing her best to get her cellphone out of her pocket. She dialed the Kent's and started to talk when they picked the phone up, "PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! I DUMPED WHITNEY! PLEASE TAKE CLARK OUT OF THE POOL. HE SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE DROWNING IN THE HIGH SCHOOL POOL! IT SHOULD BE ME!" Lana screamed so the Kent's could hear what was going on. "Your right Lana you should be and you'll be joining Kent, but you aren't the one who has secrets and brings pain to everyone's life. If he wasn't here you would be with Whitney and MAYBE HE WOULD HAVE COME BACK ALIVE!" Mike was screaming as loud if not louder than before so the Kent's heard everything and Lana was crying hysterically.

Kent House

"Oh my God Martha they have Clark at the pool. I think they are killing him! Don't call the police. I'm going to go stop them" Jonathan walked to the closet pulled out the shotgun, extra bullets, and got the truck keys before running out the door. Martha was in shock at how fast things had happened. Would her husband have to kill to save her son?


	5. Rescue Mission

Nothing Left-Part Five

Jonathon was driving as fast as possible to get to the School. Thoughts were surging through his mind. Would he kill to protect his son.'Of course I would,' Jonathon thought. He finally reached the school and quietly walked to the school pool, making no noise to alert anyone to his presence. His shotgun was loaded and he had extra shots in his pockets if he needed to. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mike's voice, "See my dad was the late and great Morgan Edge, Lana." Jonathon's mouth dropped Morgan Edge knew everything about their secret. "See before dad died he sent me a letter saying that Clark here was dangerous and he could be killed by Clark when he was dealing with him. His dying wish was for me to use his secrets against him and get revenge." Lana didn't understand how Clark would personally know Morgan Edge. All she knew is that Clark was about to die and he needed to be rescued this time.

Jonathon quickly prayed for strength and to know what to do. There was no turning back. He rounded the corner and led in with the shotgun. As soon as he saw Clark he felt like crying, but knew he had to be strong. "Son I think you best untie my son right NOW!" Mr. Kent's voice alarmed Mike, Lana, and his buddies. "The police are on the way and if you don't untie him and drop the gun. I'm not afraid to shoot." Mike laughed. "You think you're going to shoot me," Mike laughed. Jonathon aimed a shot and quickly fired it right above Mike's head. "What the hell. You almost shot me," Mike looked surprised. "Like I said untie my son and Lana now!" Mike told his friends to untie Lana and he bent down to untie Clark. "Throw the gun over here," Jonathon demanded. Mike threw the gun and his buddies ran out as he untied Clark. "Lana you made a mistake," Mike said through gritted teeth and with that he untied Clark and let him sink to the bottom of the pool and ran. Lana screamed, "NO!" Then she jumped in after him. She struggled with Clark who was now laying at the bottom of the pool. Finally, she got momentum and pulled him to the surface so Jonathon could pull him out. Jonathon quickly ripped the kryptonite off his chest, but there was no improvement. He didn't get it. He told Lana to do CPR and she started pressing down on his chest. Then, she held his nose and breathed into his mouth. Nothing happened. "Please Clark open your eyes. Open your eyes," Lana cried. She kept doing CPR for another minute but he still wasn't breathing. Suddenly Jonathon noticed the bulge on Clark's legs. He pulled the drenched sweat pants off to reveal kryptonite strapped to his legs. He pulled it off and told Lana to continue. After another minute, Clark spit out all the water. Lana was relieved for a second and then she noticed he don't open his eyes. "Mr. Kent, he's freezing cold. We need to get him somewhere warm." Jonathon picked Clark up and struggled to get him to the truck.

He wrapped a blanket around Clark and set him in the seat. Lana sat in the truck and rested his freezing head on her lap. Jonathon sped home just as fast as he had driven there. He could not believe that the legacy of Morgan Edge had come back to haunt the Kent's once again. Lana just ran her fingers through Clark's soft, wet brown hair. She occasionally rubbed his cheekbone. 'This all happened because of me. This wasn't his fault. He didn't cause this. I was wrong. I'm the one who caused it.' They finally arrived at the Kent's house and Martha came running out. "Oh my God. Jonathon what happened." Lana hopped out of the truck and Jonathon heaved Clark into the house and on the couch. "Some boys tied Clark to the diving board at the school and . ." His voice dropped down to a whisper, "Kryptonite was strapped to his chest and legs for a longtime. Martha. One boy said he was Morgan Edge's son. Clark stopped breathing." Martha started to cry and Lana came to her and put her arm around Mrs. Kent for comfort. Lana couldn't help but look at Clark's lifeless face and a tear drifted down her face. If he died then he would think that she didn't love him, that she hated him. How could she live with having the one person that she loved most, die thinking she _hated him._

Lana went by the couch and pulled up a chair so she could sit and hold Clark's hand. Jonathon and Martha went upstairs so they could talk. "Jonathon he is barely breathing we have to get him to a doctor. Look, I know you think we can't trust doctors, but I will not let our pride get in the way so our son dies. He needs help." Jonathon didn't know what to do. They couldn't let their son die. "Okay. We'll do it," Jonathon replied. They walked downstairs to see Lana holding their sons hand. That was one scenario that always seemed right to Martha. Lana and Clark. "Mr. Kent, are you going to call a doctor or take him to the hospital?" Lana asked. Mr. Kent nodded, "We're going to go call him one right now. First he needs some warm clothes. I think I'll carry him up to his room and change him and you can sit with him if you want to." Lana nodded. She didn't want to leave his side, but she knew she couldn't be present to help in the next task.

Mr. Kent took about ten minutes dressing Clark in new sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He laid Clark in bed and placed warm fleece blankets over him. He went downstairs to see that Lana had made coffee. "Coffee, Mr. Kent?" Jonathon nodded and said, "You can go up if you want to." Lana poured him a cup and headed up the stairs. She walked into Clark's bedroom she had never been in here before. They had always met up in his loft. She walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and started to hold his hand. She couldn't find any words to say. She knew he was unconscious but she thought that she should talk to him. She realized the words weren't coming so she sat there in silence holding his hand and laying her hand on his cheek.

Mr. Kent called a great doctor in town who they knew they could trust. "Dr. Barnes, thanks for coming," Jonathon said shaking his hand. "Doctor you see Clark is very sick, but we have something to tell you that we need your promise not to tell anyone ...."


	6. Diagnosis

Nothing Left-Part Six

"Look Jonathon I've known you and your family as long if not longer than Clark has been alive you can tell me anything!" Dr. Barnes was very serious. "Ok. Do you remember when Clark was found after the meteor shower? Well see we found out that he came here, to earth during the meteor shower. Later on in his development he developed . . .abilities." Jonathon was searching for a reaction. Dr. Barnes stood there and when this had finally registered, "You're sayin he's an Alien. What kind of abilities?" He looked at Jonathon, not blinking. "Clark has super speed and super strength. Also, he has x-ray vision and heat vision." Dr. Barnes replied, "Wow. So he's from another planet. How did you keep this hidden?" He asked subtlety not knowing what to think or say because he had never been confronted by a problem such as this. "We have only told one of Clark's friends and he's been really careful not to tell anyone else. There is one more thing. Clark's only weakness is the meteor rock which is called kryptonite. That's why we called you. The kids that tortured Clark strapped a lot of meteor rocks to him tonight and tied him up so he was hanging in the pool from the diving board and he stopped breathing for a long time. The problem is he usually recovers fast from injury, but he had prolonged exposure and he is breathing weakly and hasn't woken up yet. He is freezing and doesn't seem stable and we can't take him and bring him to a hospital. Please Doctor you're only hope." Dr. Barnes nodded, "Where is he at?" Jonathon pointed, "Upstairs, there is a girl upstairs. Just tell her she can wait downstairs with us." Dr. Barnes headed upstairs and told Lana to wait downstairs.

Dr. Barnes took blood samples and examined Clark from head to toe. Clark's veins were green around his legs were the meteor rocks were strapped. Barnes gathered that because the meteor rocks hurt Clark that prolonged exposure to the rock would take away his ability to heal. He needed more answers but he was fairly sure Clark was in a coma because he was unresponsive. He called from the top of the stairs for Mr. and Mrs. Kent to come upstairs so he could relay his findings. He started out very gentle because he knew what he had to say was going to be hard to say. "Alright I examined Clark I gathered that prolonged exposure did him a lot of harm. I can't be sure on all this because as far as I know it there isn't a specialist on this earth that can help you. I didn't have any trouble getting blood so 'skin of steel' didn't help him at all. It seems that prolonged exposure takes away his ability to heal temporarily or permanently I can't be sure. The parts on his body where the rock was strapped caused him to sustain green bruises and because he stopped breathing for a considerable amount of time he has . .ah .uh . slipped into a coma. He could wake up tomorrow if his body says he can go on or it could be longer." Martha cried out and Jonathon teared up as he hugged his wife. This outburst caused Lana to jump downstairs. She knew that the loud shriek meant something was wrong. "Doctor could our son not wake up?" Jonathon worriedly asked. "The fact is, that I'll medicate him, I don't know what good it'll do, and I'll do all I can, but if Clark doesn't have enough strength then it's possible he could stop breathing again . . .for good. Also, we don't know if my medicines will have any effect on him, they could. We'll have to wait and see. I'm really sorry. If there is anything I can do from now on. I'll keep his secret safe." With that Dr. Barnes shook Jonathon's hand and proceeded downstairs and out of the house. Lana jumped up after he left and waited for the Kents' to come downstairs.

They both wiped their tears and Martha decided that she had enough and went to bed, leaving Jonathon to tell Lana. Jonathon proceeded down the stairs and Lana stood up as he came down the stairs. Her face was red from crying. "Lana, Dr. Barnes said that because Clark stopped . . .uh um . . breathing for so long that it caused him to slip into a coma." Lana's face dropped, "He's gonna wake up though . .right." There was a long silence and then Jonathon spoke, "We don't know. If too much oxygen was deprived from his brain then he may not wake up." Lana felt as if the wind was sucked out of her. She couldn't breathe and she started to cry and Mr. Kent gave her and hug. "I'm going to call the sheriff to be on the lookout for the attackers. Don't worry I have faith in Clark."Jonathon stated. "Mr. Kent would you mind if I sat with him tonight?" Lana asked. "Not at all, Lana. Be careful though he has a lot of bruises." Lana nodded and went upstairs. Lana went into Clark's room

Lana slowly walked into Clark's room. He seem as if he was just as she left him. She sat down in the chair again and picked up his hand and kissed it. "Clark I'm going to talk now and I'm going to hope that you are listening but you just can't open your eyes. . . Clark, I'm so sorry. I know that you shouldn't care about my apologies but I've been wrong a lot lately." She started to cry, "Clark please don't die thinking . .that . .I hate you because that is not true. Clark . . I love you more than I have or ever will love someone else. You are forever to me, you always were if you would let me get close to you. I just needed to blame someone, for something that had nothing to do with you. I know the whole Lex thing was not your fault. I volunteered to help and used the first chance I could to take my anger out on you. Tonight made me realize that I cause you to be in harms way all the time. All you do is come to rescue. If you die, then you die because of me. Please . ." She held her hand over her mouth. "Do me one last favor and come back. Don't make me or the others that love you suffer like that. I know you have secrets and that this in love thing hasn't worked out once, but I hope you come back so we can give it another try and you can be honest. Clark, I love you so much!" With that she leaned in and planted a clean, sweet kiss on his lips. She got in bed with him and snuggled up beside him. She immediately noticed he was cold as ice. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head under his head, on his chest and whispered, "Come back, Clark." After that she drifted off to sleep safely in his arms.

Jonathon picked up the phone and called Sheriff Adams. "Sheriff, Clark was attacked tonight by some jocks at the Smallville High pool," Jonathon said. "Is he alright Mr. Kent?" The sheriff asked concerned. "Actually he's in a coma from the trauma he sustained and the loss of oxygen."

"Who did it, Mr. Kent."Sheriff Adams asked forcefully. "Some jocks from the high school, but Lana Lang can identify them. I wouldn't want to make you come out at this late hour and since it's not urgent, why don't you come by in the morning. We've all been through so much." "Well I'll be out to the farm in the morning tomorrow to have a conference with Ms. Lang. Goodbye." Sheriff Adams hung up.

Lana awoke the next morning to sunshine bright in her face. It was a school day but Lana was in no condition to go. She didn't want to leave his side in case he woke up or if anything went wrong somebody needed to be watching him. Since the kents refused to take him to hospital she felt like it was her job to watch over him. She looked up at his still lifeless face. "Good Morning, Clark." She placed her hands on his chest and felt his stomach as well as him breathing slightly. She wanted to see the bruises that Clark had gotten. She lifted up his white shirt to find his chest with a large green bruise all the way across it. Her mouth dropped because she had no idea how bad it was. She softly rubbed her hand over it. She out his shirt down and pulled up a chair next to his bed. She saw an astronomy book on the bedside table and thought he'd like to hear it, so she began reading to him. In the middle of reading to him, she remembered that Chloe and Pete hadn't been told what happened but she decided that she needed to tell them in person. She started to get up and then decided she could finish the chapter and leave to tell them.

When Lana looked up she noticed that it was about 11 a.m. She got up out of the chair. She leaned in and kissed Clark on the forehead. She whispered, "Take care Clark." She walked to the door and turned around to get one more look. She then proceeded downstairs to find Mrs. Kent cooking lunch and Mr. Kent reading the newspaper. "Hello Lana," Mrs. Kent said. They all had lunch and then Lana explained how she should tell Pete and Chloe and then she would stop by and get everyone dinner. "Mr. Kent,I wondered if I could stay with him tonight. I feel that because he's not in a hospital he needs to be watched and I'd be happy to do it, at least until we know something more from the doctor." Jonathon looked at Martha and then Jonathon said,"Yeah that's fine. Lana, the sheriff is coming over after lunch so you can identify the culprits."Jonathon said calmly. As he finished the sheriff knocked on the screen door, "Can I come in?" She asked. "Of course," Martha replied. "Ms. Lang, I was wondering if you could identify the men who did this to Clark?"The sheriff asked with her pad and paper ready to write. "Mike Laughlin, Barry Collins, and three other jocks I didn't recognize. I knew they were jocks because they had letterman jackets on,"She told the sheriff. "Thank-you," Adams said. "Well I'm going to go to tell Chloe and Pete." With that she left the Kent house to tell her two best friends the horrible news.


	7. Out Of A Dream

Nothing Left-Part Seven

Lana walked up the school steps into the school. As she walked everything that happened last night flew into her head and she felt like crying or just collapsing in the hallway, but she needed to be strong for Clark. As she reached the Torch, Chloe immediately jumped her asking questions. "Lana, where were you last night and why are you late for school? Wait, why do you look like you're going to cry." It took Lana a moment to speak. "Last night I got a call . .to come to the school pool . . .and . . .I got here and . .Mike and his friends were by the pool and they had someone tied to the diving board that was almost under the water," Lana was breathing hard and two tears rolled down cheeks at the painful memories. "Who was it and I guess they're aren't okay?" Chloe asked. Lana looked up, "It was Clark." Chloe eyes got large, "Why him, what happened." Lana shook her head, "These jocks said that he was the reason why me and Whitney broke up . . .and then Clark . .," Lana couldn't bring herself to finish and continued to cry. "He said he was sorry and then . .he stopped breathing. Mr. Kent showed up a couple minutes later and scared them off and they let him sink to the bottom I jumped in and untied him. They hit him and strapped green rocks to his chest. I did CPR and he didn't start breathing for a minute or two. He stopped for . . so long. It was too long. We took him back to the Kents' house and a doctor came and looked at him. Clark stopped breathing for a long time and now he's in a coma." Chloe was stunned at first and she finally said, "OH my GOD."She walked over and gave Lana a hug and both the girls proceeded to cry. They looked over as Pete walked in. "Guys what's wrong and where's Clark. He don't show up to school today. Have you seen him?" Both girls just stared at each other and Lana told Chloe to tell Pete and that she couldn't handle doing it again. Pete stood in stunned silence after hearing the news. "Well . .Lana have seen him. Is he going to be okay?" Pete said shakily. "I spent the night in his room waiting, for something that may not come. I suppose I'll stay tonight with him. To make sure nothing happens. I'm so scared that he'll stop breathing and no one will be there to save him," Lana said softly. Pete decided to leave school and go to the Kents' and both girls followed.

Pete and Chloe slowly walked up to the house. They finally went inside to find an empty house. "Mrs. Kent," Pete called out. Then Martha came out of the kitchen to see both of the teenagers. "Hi. You are here to see Clark. He's in his room. There's been no change. Feel free to go up. I bet he'll appreciate you guys coming by." Both of them nodded and walked up the stairs with caution. They reached his door and walked in. They saw him laying there, under the covers, lifeless. Chloe walked over and felt his head. It was still cold after last night which was highly unusual, but his hand was warm. Neither of them talked much. Pete couldn't take it anymore and he left Chloe there, standing and watching his body move up and down as he breathed. She couldn't believe that the strong, Clark Kent that she always knew was in a coma. She began to cry and gave Clark a kiss on the forehead. "Stay with us. For all our sakes. Smallville, our lives are not the same without you," and then she left.

Lana went to the talon and told her staff that there was an emergency that she had to deal with this week and she needed help covering her shifts. She left a note for them to give to Lex if he came by so she wouldn't have to explain the previous nights events to another person and could get back to Clark. She picked up a pizza for the Kents' and a pie, then headed over to the house. As she got out she took the stuff in and greeted the Kents'. Neither of them looked like they had slept much and they said that the doctor was upstairs medicating Clark so they sat down to dinner. Dinner was pretty quiet. There was a lot of staring and clearing their throats, but very little conversation. Everything had hit them so fast. The doctor came down and said that nothing had changed except he looked like he was breathing more normal and there was more color in his face. The Kents' tried to look like they weren't worried for Lana's sake, but she knew better. After dinner, Lana went out to the loft to sit and look at the stars through Clark's telescope. It made her remember of all the times she had waited for Clark to come up the stairs. They had their first real kiss in that loft. She waited here to apologize after Whitney strung him up in a field because she had talked to him. She had caused that very similar incident too. She a single tear roll down her face.

She finally went back to the house to find that the Kents' had already gone to bed. She walked up to Clark's room and changed into her pajamas. A white t-shirt and flannel red pants. Clark had been changed into blue flannel pants and a white t-shirt by his dad earlier in the day. She climbed into bed with Clark and laid beside him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and slipped her arms through his, giving him a hug. She realized that she would never anyone else like she loved him. She just was in denial because she didn't want to be hurt and disappointed again. She wished she could know where he was right now. She ran her fingers through his soft, brown hair. She didn't ever want to let go of him. His skin was so soft. They never really had a chance to have a relationship. She just wanted to be with him. Suddenly everything around became fuzzy and suddenly she was dozing off . . .

(Lana is dreaming)

Lana looked up and she saw ocean water and a beach through a window. She was inside but where? She turned around and saw Clark laying in bed like before except this beach house looked a lot nicer than his bedroom or any other place she had seen. She laid back down and Clark turned over, "Clark?" Lana said confused. Clark made a Hmm sound and started to open his eyes. His eyes got wide. "Lana how did you get here?"Clark was stunned. Lana jumped at him and hugged him which caused him to fall back on the bed. He started to smile.'He's real,' she thought. "Oh my god, Clark. I thought you were gone. Oh my God. I'm so glad to see you." They continued to hug for a long time and Clark just closed his eyes savoring this perfect moment.

They finally sat up and Lana said, "Clark where are we?" Clark didn't know how to explain this. "Lana I'm still in a coma. This is a dream for you somehow. This is my midway between heaven and life. I haven't died, but I don't know if I'll be allowed to live." Lana was in shock. "Have you heard me talking to you?" Clark picked up the remote to the tv and turned the channel to number one and it was Lana sleeping next to him in his room. "I can't get back to you, but I've heard everything you said and seen every movement." Lana had a single tear stream down her face. Clark raised his hand and wiped the tear off her face. "Clark are you going to die?" Clark smiled and said, "Not if I have anything to say or do about it." Lana tried to force a smile. "Clark I'm so sorry. For this and everything I've said to. I didn't mean it. I was angry. You don't cause danger. I get in trouble and you just come to my rescue." Lana began to tear up. "I do cause danger Lana, you're right. I was wrong to hurt you before when I pulled away at the end of the summer, there was no logic to it and other times." Clark and Lana were staring into each others eyes. "No Clark, I love you. Don't leave me please." Clark looked into Lana's eyes, "I love you too, Lana. No matter what don't forget that." They slowly leaned in and started to kiss. Lana wrapped her arms around Clark, enjoying this moment with the man she loved that could be there last for all she knew. They kissed as if it was that night in the loft again and they had never kissed before. They both had now laid back on the bed. When they finally separated they just laid there, in silence, forehead to forehead. They had their arms wrapped around each other. After awhile, Clark whispered, "Follow me." They got up and Clark grabbed a beach towel and some sun screen. They headed outside in the warm weather, holding hands with Clark leading the way.

Clark set the towel down and he took off his shirt. Lana noticed the green bruises were gone and she couldn't help but stare at the as chest, "You're healed." Clark looked down and said, "No one can be bruised in paradise,"he said with a bright smile. Suddenly, Lana was in a bathing suit and he had swimming trunks on. He opened the sun screen and put some on his hands and put a dot on her nose. "We can't let your nose get burned because then it would get all shriveled and I can't date a girl with a shriveled up nose," He said with a grin. She smacked him playfully and he took off running through the water, splashing around as she chased him. When she finally caught him she jumped up in his arms and wrapped her arms around his bare back. They fell back on the sand. "I love you, Lana. Nothing can change that no matter what happens. Never forget that I will always be with you." Lana looked into his eyes, "Don't talk like you're not going to come back. I can't take that. You're going to wake up. You have to." They leaned in for a passionate kiss and their lips met. As they were kissing, Clark started to shrink until everything went black and she woke up.

"No, No," she whispered. She looked back at Clark and down at herself. "I want you now." She reached up and kissed his soft lips, in hopes that her dream had been real and Clark could see how much she loved him and she suffered without so he would try much harder to get back to her. Clark continued to lay still and lifeless. Lana laid back down on Clark's chest and went back to sleep.

Lana woke up and hung around his room most of the day, except for an occasional coffee trip. She read to him from magazines, she talked about her feelings about her life, told him some of her secrets or things that she liked, played to him her favorite songs, and some of the time she spent crying and holding his hand. She continued to do this until the weekend and then she decided to go back to school and sleep at home again. She started feeling sick and depressed and didn't think her body could take much more of this devastating obsession.

On first day back to school, she went back in the middle of the day so she wouldn't have to fight through crowds or talk to anyone about why she was gone for so long. Lana had a hard time opening the front door of the school because she knew that when she did that the memories of what happened would overwhelm her. The vision of Clark dying on that diving board, the vision of her giving Clark CPR and him not waking up, and the vision of Mr. Kent carrying Clark's drenched, lifeless body out of the high school. She opened the door and then looked down the empty hall. 'To think that I wasn't speaking to him a week ago. To think that he thought I hated him. To think that he has been in so much pain for me is unbearable. That seems like so long ago. I can't even remember why I hated him.' She walked down to the pool to find it empty. She sat down where she was tied up that night and then got up because she spotted some of the rope that was binding Clark's hands. She held it in her hand and then she heard someone clear their throat. She whipped around and saw Chloe. "Hi. It's nice to see you back. . . I missed you at home and here. I miss Clark a lot too," Chloe stated. Lana walked over and gave Chloe a hug. Chloe returned her hug and said, "Lana, I really miss him." Chloe began to cry and Lana whispered, "Me too," as a tear fell down Chloe's cheek onto Lana's jacket. When they finally separated they didn't speak for a minute. "So is he? Any change?" Chloe asked. Lana shook her head, "There is no change. I decided that I should return back to normal life. I've cried so much I feel empty. I don't think I'm returning that successfully. My first day back and I can't bring myself to go to class. I find myself here, reliving more moments that I know will just make me feel more consumed and depressed over all of this." Chloe nodded, "It doesn't seem the same, knowing that he isn't here to talk to. Even when we weren't on the best of terms I knew he would do anything for me. Either of us or anyone else he could. If he it would hurt him." Chloe started to look at the floor as she often did to avoid uncomfortable eye contact. "Well all we can hope for is that he will be able to do that once again." Chloe nodded and said, "Shall we." As they walked out of the pool the bell for the next class rang and they parted and went to there classrooms.

Lana was so glad the school day was over. She had fallen behind and had been given extreme workload and she could only think about Clark all day long. She drove to Kents' house and saw a familiar car in the driveway. Lex Luthor came walking down the stairs from their house and looked up to see Lana. Lana got out of her car and walked over to Lex. "I got your note. I'm very sorry I was not here for all this. It must have been an awful situation." Lana nodded her head, "It was. Where were you anyway?"

"I was in Metropolis on business with my father for a week. I have offered to bring in top doctors from Metropolis, but Mr. Kent insists that there is nothing to be done." Lana nodded, "I wish there was something anyone could do but he's been checked out and medicated. It's a waiting game now." It was hard for Lex to comprehend situations that his money couldn't fix. "How long has he been in this coma for?" Lex asked. "About a week and a half. It seems like much longer but it's only been a week," Lana said as she started to stare at the ground. "Well, I won't keep you from your visit. If you need anything, I'm here." Lana nodded, "Thanks. See ya later." Lex got into his Porsche and sped off.

Lana walked up the steps into the house and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Kent with a hug. She quickly asked if there was any change and when they replied no and she excused herself and headed upstairs. She walked into his bedroom and saw him lying there in the same spot that she had left him this morning. She sat on the bed next to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then moved the hair on his forehead so she could plant a kiss. "Clark, I really missed you today at school! I really wish that I could stay here with you forever and sleep next to you, but I can't. I have to go to school and sleep in my own bed. I just wish that you would wake up, while I was here. I've worked it out so that this weekend I'll stay with you and we can spend some quality time. I'll catch you up on all the latest fashions. I bet you can't wait, right. It might be weird, but I feel safe laying next to you, because I know nothing can happen to you while I'm here. I worry when I'm not here. I wish you and I could of just fixed our problems without you being in a coma. At least I think they're fixed. I know I love you and always will, even if you still want to be evasive about who you are." She lifted up his shirt and saw that the green bruises on his chest were almost faded. By the time she came back they should be gone. She massaged his firm chest. She put his shirt back and looked at the time. It was almost dinner time and she needed to go back to the Talon and start being manager again. She squeezed his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she turned around and left.

Lana decided that she didn't want to keep bothering the Kents' so no matter how hard it was, she decided she would visit him every other day and she did. The week seemed to go very slow. Lana could barely concentrate on school or work. She was a big mess everywhere except when she was next to Clark. When the weekend finally came she was very relieved. She had everything ready to stay with Clark. This seemed like an unhealthy obsession to her, but she needed to be with him. If there was a slight chance he would wake up and she would be the first face he saw.

When she went in the house no one was there, but she found a note.

LANA: WE WENT TO JONATHON'S DOCTOR IN METROPOLIS. YOU CAN STAY ALL WEEKEND IF YOU LIKE. JUST KEEP CLARK SAFE. TAKE CARE. LOVE YOU, MARTHA.

Lana was glad they weren't here because she felt less like she was bothering them. She quickly went upstairs and into Clark's room. She changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. She couldn't climb into bed fast enough. She snuggled up to Clark. She checked his bruise on his chest. It was no longer there. She smiled at how quickly he was healing. She wrapped her arms around like she had done so many nights before. She just kept her arms around him. He was so warm. She laid her head on his chest and listened to him breathe. Suddenly she felt something on her back. It was his hands. She looked up and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh my god. . . . . .Clark." Lana was in ecstatic. He smiled at her. He embraced her and she closed her eyes as she felt is strong arms around her. He finally whispered, "Lana." She looked up. "I missed you. . . . I love you too." She was right, he had heard her. She leaned in and softly kissed him. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally have her kiss returned. "Don't ever leave me like that again, you hear me." She stared into his beautiful eyes with a hint of sarcasm. "I won't. I promise." He kissed her again. Lana couldn't stop her urge to hug him that she finally gave in. "You should probably sleep some. We can talk in the morning." He nodded and she laid on her side and he did the same and cuddled up next to her. He put his hand in hers and they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Continuing Where We Stopped

Nothing's Left-Part Eight

Clark woke up to find him and Lana in the same position that they were in last night. He didn't move. He just sat there and stared at her beautiful face. He loved to look at her eyes open and shut. He thought she was so cute asleep. Some of her hair was right in front of his face and he leaned into the smell of sweet strawberries in her hair. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and drifted back to sleep. They both slept for another good hour before Lana woke up. She didn't move either so that she wouldn't wake Clark. She looked over her shoulder at his gorgeous hair and face. She loved his hair. It had grown out shaggy again like it was in Metropolis and that's the way she liked it. He could feel her eyes staring at him and he started to stir. Lana turned over to face him and his beautiful eyes met hers. She took her hand up to his cheek and stoked his face a few times. "Hi,"she whispered softly. "Hi,"he answered back.

"How do you feel," Lana asked.

"Like crap," he answered.

Lana leaned in to kiss him soft and gentle on the lips. Lana pulled back and just stared into his eyes for a minute. She had never appreciated just spending time with him before the accident or before they were estranged. She laid her head on his chest and he began to stoke her hair. "I love you, Lana." She looked up and smiled. "I love you too, Clark." She leaned in and gave him a soft, but passionate kiss. "Are you hungry, Clark? You haven't ate in days."

"I'm starving!"He said.

She gave him a kiss on the fore head and motioned for him to stay put and she left to make him some lunch. She went downstairs and called a pizza and grabbed some sodas from the kitchen fridge and headed upstairs. She told Clark that the pizza would not be here for another twenty minutes. He took a drink of his Coke and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the refreshing taste. "MMM, that's good. I missed that." She sat down on the bed and but her hand on his stomach. "But not as much as I missed you." He hooked her with one of his arms and pulled her down to his level so they could cuddle. "I could do this forever."Clark whispered. "Yea. I could too." She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Then they heard the doorbell ring and Lana ran down to see who it was. It was just the pizza guy. She paid him and grabbed some paper plates and napkins to bring upstairs.

She walked into his room and his face lit up at the sight of pizza. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "Clark you should probably sit up to eat." She looked at him and she could see that his arms were pushing but his legs weren't moving. "Lana I can't feel my legs." Her eyes got wide. "Clark are you sure. Oh my God." She got up and went over to him and pulled the covers back to see his legs not moving. His face was scrunched up like he was putting all his energy into moving his leg and it didn't even twitch. She took him by the arms and did her best to sit him up. She ran her hands over his legs and rolled up his sweat pants. She came to the massive green bruises that went all the way around his leg, right above his knee. "Does it hurt, Clark?" He shook his head no. She didn't understand why this bruise didn't want to heal. "Lana, where are my parents?" Clark asked. "They left to get their minds off you're situation and they didn't leave a number. Do you want me to call your doctor?" Clark looked up as she said that, "No that's okay. When will they come back?" "Your parents don't come back until Late Sunday, early Monday." Clark didn't know what to do. Should he tell Lana now? He decided in a second that he needed her help and he couldn't afford for laying this on her and her not handling it well.

"Let's just eat. Maybe it's a side effect of the coma," Clark said. Lana pulled the covers over Clark's legs and sat back on the chair. "Don't worry, Clark. I will take good care of you." They both sat and ate their pizza. Clark seemed not to notice that he was bedridden. He didn't want to dwell on the negative and decided to focus on the positive. "Lana, could I ask a favor?" Lana looked up and smiled, "Anything for you." His face had an uneasy look on it. "I kinda need to go to the bathroom." She nodded a came back with a rolling chair. "Good Idea," He said laughing. She smiled. She went over to the bed and lifted his legs over the side of the bed one by one and he pushed himself onto the chair with his arms. She wheeled him inside the bathroom and left. When he hollered he was done she went back in and wheeled him out. "Thanks," Clark said with an uneasy smile. "No problem," Lana smiled. She wheeled him back to his room and assisted in getting him back to bed.

"So do you wanna call Chloe or Pete to come see you?" Lana asked. Clark shook his head and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand and climbed in next to him. "I'm just fine right here. With you for now. I want to see them but I'm just really tired and overwhelmed. Plus, I'm not ready for an interview from the reporter." She looked up into his gorgeous eyes and leaned her head in. She closed her eyes and he closed his and their lips met. It started soft, but soon become passionate. Lana climbed on top of him not wanting to break their kiss. She ran her hand through his shaggy hair and had her other hand lightly over his chest. Lana pulled back from their almost make out session. Something just didn't feel right. She needed time to get adjusted again. She needed to ease into a relationship especially because he was not himself again. Clark really didn't think anything about Lana pulling back, but he still wouldn't have minded making up for lost time. Then he remembered that they would have forever to 'make up for lost time' so there was no need to force anything. They cuddled up together and started to talk about what Clark had missed while he was out and a lot about Lana's recovery. This conversation was followed by Clark apologizing multiple times for not being there and causing the accident, which was then followed Lana calling him crazy and saying it was no one's fault, she was a drama queen about it. This made them both go into a laughing fit, which compelled Clark tickle Lana. She then jumped and started to cling to the wall and chant you can't get me. After tiring of this game it was dinner time and Lana wanted to make something special, so she brought Clark a book to read while she cooked up a romantic dinner.

She rummaged through the cupboards, refrigerator, and the freezer. She finally discovered some , corn, mashed potatoes, and a sentimental surprise for dessert. Dinner took her a little over an hour to make. When everything was done she put it on a tray and took it upstairs and set it down quietly. She ran back downstairs and grabbed a couple of cans of Coke. She ran upstairs and opened his door. Clark looked straight up from his book and set it aside.

"Hi," she said. "Hi back. What smells so good?" He asked. She pointed, "Our dinner." He smiled, "It looks amazing. Thank-you. Who knew you could cook something edible." She smacked him on the arm playfully and grabbed the tray. They started to eat and suddenly Lana felt like their was some conversation that had been left unsaid. "Clark, I kinda think we have a few things to talk about. Like the stuff that happened at the pool and other things before that." Clark looked into her eyes. "Lana I know that there are some things we need to discuss, but can we put that on hold till tomorrow and just enjoy our evening. Questions and discussion can wait until tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the time we have alone." Lana nodded in agreement. They both had finished eating and Lana got up and walked to the door. "Just wait, Clark. I have a surprise. Close your eyes and I'll be right back." Lana stepped into the hallway. She walked over to the small table at the end of the hallway. She picked up a small cake with four candles on it, just like the one that she brought Clark for his birthday a long time ago. She lit the candles and walked up to his door.

"You're eyes better be closed I'm coming in." Lana carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. She found Clark sitting up with his hands over his eyes. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Okay. Open your eyes!" He opened his eyes and said, "Oh my god!" He didn't know what to say.

"I thought that this is a good way to rewind and start over where are relationship really left off." She looked into his eyes. Just like on his birthday he took the cake and set it on his bedside table. "Your still the girl of my dreams. . . . . That was a pretty good night wasn't it. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Lana's smiled as she sat down on his bed, "It was a very good night but, I really can't remember it. I guess you'll just have to remind me,"she said with a sly smile. "I can do that." Clark leaned up slightly and she leaned her body down to meet his face. Lana kissed him softly at first just as she had done the night in the loft and gradually the kiss became more passionate and Lana climbed carefully on top of him and traced her hand down his arm very lightly, still reenacting the night this all began. The two teens made out until the early morning ours and feel asleep, cuddling, hand in hand.


	9. Back To Normal Or Not?

Nothing Left-Part Nine

The next morning Lana woke up before Clark and she went downstairs and got dressed. She wanted to be right by the door when the Kents came home to tell them the good and bad news. At about ten in the morning Lana perked up as she heard a car come up the driveway. She went to the window and saw Jonathon and Martha walking up the driveway. She ran out to meet them.

"Hi Lana. Did you have any problems?" Jonathon asked. Lana smiled, "He woke up, yesterday. I wanted to call you," their mouths dropped, "He is perfectly fine except . . .he can't feel his legs. He wouldn't let me call that doctor that has been here. His bruises are starting to heal though." The Kents didn't know what to say. They couldn't believe that he was awake. "Lana , how about you go call that doctor anyway and we'll talk to Clark." She nodded and they all ran into the house.

Martha and Jonathon exploded into his room.. His eyes opened and got big as he saw his parents. "Clark you're okay. We missed you. We were so worried,"Martha said seeing his face. They ran over and hugged Clark. "I missed you too!" Clark said. His father backed up and sat down on the bed. "We are so glad you're okay. You really scared us. Look Clark, we found a reliable doctor when the incident happened. He knows your secret . . .and everything turned out okay and Lana's calling him right now. Do you have any clue why you woke up? Or why you can't feel your legs?" Jonathon asked. Clark shook his head, "I have no clue about any of this. I barely remember what happened, but you guys should've seen the place where I waited to return at. It was like paradise. Everything happened so fast. I do remember hanging from the diving board and everything went black and then I opened eyes and I was laying on a beach looking out into the ocean and being blinded by the son. I heard everyone, but if there was a doctor here I never heard him." He contemplated telling them about Lana, but he decided that would be a secret between the two of them.

After about half an hour, Dr. Barnes arrived. He went upstairs and greeted Clark, He examined Clark's bruises on his chest and saw that they healed completely. He rolled up his shorts a little and looked at the bruises on his legs which were still a dark green color. They had healed a lot, but were a ways away from completely healed. He left Clark and went downstairs to tell the Kents his discovery.

"Jonathon. May I speak to you two outside." Lana looked up disappointedly that she couldn't hear his diagnosis. They went outside. Dr. Barnes looked up at them worriedly, "Look I have a theory as to why he woke up. I believe that the kryptonite exposure to his chest caused some of the harmful poison to get inside in his body and cause damage and that was the reasoning for the bruising. Also, that was the reason for the coma. The poison was making it impossible for blood flow to regulate in his body. His brain couldn't work, but because his name is Clark Kent he recovered from that, it took awhile, but he did it and the bruise disappeared." Jonathon still didn't understand, "Wait, why can't he feel his legs and why aren't they healed?" The doctor's eyebrows went up. "The theory I'm going to go with is the excessive meteor rocks on his legs are acting as a clot for his blood. He can't feel or use his legs because of that. If you look at the bruising it is still strong and hasn't faded or healed as quickly as the other bruise. Now as always this could be permanent or it could go away when the bruising heals. Also, because I have never encountered anyone of his symptoms or abilities I have no idea what could happen and no way to help him, but to wait." Martha and Jonathon were still stunned by this whole predicament, but they had to stay strong for Clark and Lana.

Dr. Barnes left after his conversation. The Kents went back into the house and Lana sprang up as they entered. "Okay Lana, it's not totally bad. The doctor said that other than his legs Clark seems very healthy. He thinks it could be temporary, not having his legs that is. Also, it's probably a side effect of the coma. So he said all we can do is wait," Martha said gently. Lana nodded, "Well at least there is hope . . . some hope . . . I gotta go to the talon. I have to start being the manager again,"She laughed. Lana walked outside to her Jeep. She turned around and looked up at Clark's window. 'There has to be hope right?' She thought to herself. With that she got into her Jeep and drove off.

At the Talon, Lana resumed her normal shift again . It was one of the busiest nights of the week for them. Chloe slowly approached Lana because she had not yet been told of his awakening. "Hi. . How's Clark?" Chloe asked. "Oh my god, Chloe I forgot to call you. . . .He's awake." Chloe's face dropped at first and then formed into a smile and she quickly ran over Lana a quick hug and then ran turned around and said, "See ya later." She proceeded to speed as fast as possible to the Kent farm.

She hopped out of the car and ran to the front door She knocked on it and Mrs. Kent came to the door. "Chloe, how nice to see. So I guess you've heard the news?" Chloe nodded, " Can I go up and see him?" "Yes, of course," Mrs. Kent replied. Chloe burst into Clark's room and he looked up. His famous smile spread across his face. "Chloe!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "I thought we lost you." Clark smile faded into a smirk, "You almost did but you didn't." She smiled, "I'm glad." They sat there talking for an hour. Chloe filled Clark in on the new gossip around town and the latest meteor freak story. This week it was the Jock who did this to Clark.

Lana couldn't wait to get off her shift at the Talon. It was too late to go see Clark so she headed back to the Sullivan house. Hopefully she could finally get a good night's sleep now that he was better.

She went to school the next day and all she could do all day was sit and stare at the clock. When she got out of school she went to her locker and got her bag. As she was about to leave the school she walked by the nurses office and noticed to the wheelchair sitting in the waiting room and suddenly she had a thought. She went into the office and borrowed it for the evening. She called Mrs. Kent and told her that she had a plan for tonight. And that she would come by about 7 o'clock for Clark.

At seven o'clock, she drove up the Kent's driveway. As she entered Clark's room she found Clark snoozing. She walked over and kissed and his cheek and he began to wake up. As he opened his eyes and saw Lana a smile spread across his face, "Hey Lana. You're the best looking thing I've seen all day cooped up in this room." Lana nodded. "Yeah about that, I've got an interesting idea that involves you leaving this room and this house." Clark smiled again,"I'm game." Lana smiled, "You're sure this wouldn't hurt you right?" Clark nodded. Lana called for Mr. Kent to help her get Clark downstairs. Mr. Kent sat him in the wheel chair and wheeled him to the car. He lifted him to the front seat. "Do I get a clue?" Clark asked. Lana smiled and quickly shook her head no.

They drove down this dust road for ten minutes before spotting a lake with a cabin near the shore. The sun was almost going down so Lana tried to hurry. She helped Clark into the wheelchair and then went to the trunk. She grabbed a basket with some blankets, a flashlight, a thermos with warm coffee, and a lighter to start a fire. She wheeled him out to the shore and laid out a blanket for them to lay on. Lana helped Clark get down onto the blankets and persistently asked if he was alright or in any pain and he kept replying no. They laid onto the blanket next to each other and looked up at the stars. "I missed the stars, being in bed all the time. I remember before you and I were friends and I would look into my telescope and watch the stars and occasionally, look down to see you sitting on the porch. . . Those were the days,"he said as he stared into her eyes. She reached over and took his hand, "I miss walking the stairs to the loft and seeing you there, looking in your telescope or doing your homework. I miss you saving me all the time from all the psychos in this town." He turned back and looked at the stars. "I think one great thing about this awful occurrence was that . .you have saved me this time . . . Can I ask you a question?" Clark asked. Lana nodded her head. "Are we . . .a couple now?" Lana sat up and leaned down and kissed him passionately. After a minute she pulled her head up and with her eyes looking directly into Clark's she said, "I think we're a couple, right?" Clark smiled and he leaned up and kissed her. Her hand ran though his shaggy hair as she kissed him. He had his hand running through her beautiful wavy, black hair and over back. After awhile it began to be cold. Lana grabbed the extra blanket and she spread it over them and they cuddled up together. They fell asleep laying together under the stars, by the fire.


	10. It's Time

Nothing's Left Part 10

Setting: The next morning after the last chapter.

Lana woke up to see that the wind had blown the fire out and it was morning. It just occurred to her that they had stayed out all night. She scratched Clark's stomach and he started to stir.

"Good morning," Lana whispered. Clark kissed the top of her head. Lana sat up and helped him pull himself up. "Listen while we're here and we have some privacy I thought we could talk a little bit," Lana said uneasily. "Okay," Clark replied. "I wondered about what you remember about what happened. I didn't want to press or really even ask because I'm so glad you came back but, I really have to know," She rambled. He put his hand on hers to calm her down. "It's okay. I remember bits and pieces. Not everything though. It's kind of like a movie in my head. One point it just blacks out." Lana nodded, "How did you get to the school?" He stared softly at her. "Lana . . . I decided that I should leave Smallville at least for awhile and live on my own

. . .for a lot different reasons." Her eyes opened up in shock. "That's what Pete meant. Were you leaving because of what I did and the whole Lex thing?" Lana asked. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a contributing factor, but that wasn't all of it. What do you mean what Pete meant?" Clark said. "He dropped bread crumbs about you making a decision before the incident. I never found out."Clark nodded his head a little. "Well anyway, I went to the pool to think about what I was going to do and what I would giving up. Even, how I was going to say goodbye everyone. I was sitting with my feet in the water and I heard a sound. I got up went to check it out, it was Mike and his buddies."Clark hesitated as he saw a flashback in his mind. "Clark I know that over our relationship you've avoided certain stuff. Don't you think I deserve to know, after everything that's happened?" She asked hopeful that he'd finally answer.

Clark looked away from Lana and started to debate with himself. He kept staring off onto the lake. "Lana there is no easy way to hear or say what I'm about to tell you. I've never told you because I've been afraid that you would hate me and it would change things." Lana shook her head and got closer to him and pulled his head to her and kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I could never hate the man I love because he opened up with me. Never." Clark knew it was time she had to know or lose her forever. "I love you too, Lana." He was very scared and shaky, but he knew now was the time. "Lana, . . I have special abilities. I can do things other people can't. Things nobody could dream of doing." Her facial expression was still very light as if she already knew. "Tell me," She said confidently. "I'm bulletproof, I can run as fast as a bullet, I'm really strong, and I can start fires from my . . .eyes." He stopped to see if she would handle the easy stuff okay before he dived in with the whole alien thing. She looked at the ground. He just confirmed everything she ever suspected. She looked back at him and slightly smiled. "Did you already know?" Clark asked. She nodded, "Pretty much. Not all of your abilities, but I had an idea. I put a lot of piece together of things that have happened. I just always wanted you to feel like you could tell me and trust me."

"Look, the decision not to tell you wasn't just my own. My parents made it clear that they didn't support me telling anybody else. Not that we couldn't trust you, it's that as long as I tried to save people and still conceal my identity I'll always have enemies and their will always be danger. I couldn't live if you were hurt for my secrets." Lana now understood what he always meant, but she loved him anyway. "Clark, it's better in my mind to completely love someone and be hurt for it then not have it all, plus as long as I've got you I have a small chance of not being hurt. I don't care that the meteors affected you." Clark knew that what he just told was the easy part and now he had to do something that he dreaded.

"Lana, that was the easy part of my secret. When I told you I wasn't affected by the meteor rocks, I wasn't lying to you." Lana's face become visibly different, expressing her confusion. "Then how?" She asked. "Lana my parents found me in a field on the day of the meteor shower, next to . . .a ship, made out of metal not found on the earth. They took me in and hid the ship. Lionel Luthor owed us a favor and did my adoption no questions asked." Lana's mouth hung open, but no words could form.

"I never knew any of this until freshmen year. You remember the time you saw me wondering in the graveyard, crying. That was why. Look I found out my father's name was Jor-el and my mother's name was Laura. They sent me here because their planet, Krypton blew up. They wanted me to live. Last summer, right after we became a couple, my biological father started talking from the ship. He said everybody I loved including my parents and you would be hurt if I didn't leave Smallville. I blew the ship up during the wedding. What I didn't know was that my parents were on the farm and that's how my mom lost her baby. My dad looked at me a way I had never seen. I was so scared and that's why I left. I acted the way I did in Metropolis because the red meteor rock makes me do what I want and say what I want with no realization of what's right and wrong. I chose to put it on knowing what it does despite everything that would happen. I want you to know that I'd never hurt you and I do love you and hope that you can look past it." Clark said hopefully. Lana looked away from him.

In a cold tone she said, "Who else, other than your parents, knows about this?"

"Pete knows. He found my ship at the beginning of sophomore year and I had no choice but to tell him and he ended up being okay with it." Lana wondered what to do. This changes things. So many things she didn't know that he hid. He secrets were deeper than she ever could imagine. "Lana say something, anything. Please don't let this effect how you think of me. I'm still human." She knew that she needed to say something, but what. "Are you invincible?" Lana asked still not making eye contact. "No, the green meteor rock which is actually called Kryptonite makes me sick and it can kill me. That's why those jocks that tied me up at the pool had it wrapped around me chest and my legs. The prolonged exposure is why they are not working. It's like my ability to heal in my legs was paralyzed. If you and my dad hadn't got it off I would have died." Lana still shuddered at that thought and then in a still cold tone said, "Clark I think we better get back. Uh . . yeah . .you're parents . .um . .their probably worried. Yeah, let's get you into the chair." She pulled him into the chair and pushed him to the car.

Their drive back to the Kent farm was silent. When they arrived, she got him back inside and set him in the living room. "Well do you need anything?" Lana asked. Clark shook his head no. "Okay, well I'll see ya later." As he watched Lana leave, a single tear slid down his face. He wiped it off and tried to convince himself that he was strong. He yelled for his mom and dad. No one answered. He wheeled himself over to the counter and found a note.

It read:

Clark, Your father and I will be out for the day at the produce market. Take of yourself sweetheart.

Love,

Mom and Dad

He set down the note and wheeled himself to the couch. His worst fear came true. Lana now would look at him like an alien and treat him like an alien. He slid of the wheel chair and pulled himself onto the couch. He was laying in the direction with the door to his back. The screen door opened and footsteps came walking in the door. "Mom and dad? Is that you?" He heard a chuckle from a manly voice that wasn't his fathers. "Just when you thought it was safe to go back to the farm,"the cold voice replied.


	11. The Hits Keep On Coming

Nothing Left- Part 11

"Ahhh, Clark, don't tell me that in good conscience your girlfriend, your friends, and your parents would leave you alone to fend for yourself, with you being paralyzed and everything,"Mike said now moving so Clark could see him. "My parents are upstairs so leave before you get yourself in trouble,"Clark lied. "No, I don't think anyone's home. In fact, I know they aren't. I've been staking out this place. I know they're gone. See now I figure that the police knows who did this to you so instead of just killing you, I'm going to need some money to get out of the country and hide for the rest of my life. So, I'm going hold you for ransom and then kill you. You can't stop me for two reasons. Number one, you're paralyzed. Number two, I have your weakness. Ya know what? . . . I think you know enough for now." He walked over, took a rock out of his pocket, and smacked Clark in the face with it, knocking him out. Hey Barry," Mike yelled. Barry walked through the screen door. "Help me carry him to the truck. You get his feet,"Mike instructed.

They carried him to the truck. "I'll be back," Mike said. He hopped up the front porch steps and entered the house. He walked over to the counter. He took out the ransom note and laid it down. "Ha ha. Easy money." He ran out of the house and into the truck. They drove down the driveway and onto the main road. As they turned to go left, Chloe was in her car and she turned toward the Kent farm. She knocked on the door and didn't hear anyone inside, but strangely the door was standing wide open. She opened the door and saw the wheelchair by the couch, without Clark in it. She went upstairs to his bedroom and he wasn't in there either. She went back down stairs and noticed the envelope on the counter. It was addressed TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, so she opened it.

Mr. And Mrs. Kent:

I'm sure you know who I am. I'm the kid who attacked Clark at the pool. I have taken Clark while you were out and he was unattended.

"Oh my god,"Chloe whispered in shock.

If you ever want to see your son alive again you will pay me a million dollars. I will be in touch to instruct you where to take the money. Remember I am dangerous and not afraid to harm your son if you don't give me my demands. Don't do anything stupid that will end in the death of your son.

"I have to tell Mr. And Mrs. Kent." Chloe spotted that note to Clark right next to her hand on the counter. She realized she would find Lana and Pete at the Talon and they'd know what to do.

She drove as fast as her car would go. She stopped at a screeching halt in front of the Talon. She ran inside.

Lana and Pete looked up as she burst through the doors. "Chloe what's wrong?"Pete asked. "It's Clark. He's been taken."Chloe said panting. Lana eyes got wide and she felt faint. "What do you mean he's been taken?"Lana asked worriedly in a low, shocked voice. Chloe showed them the note. As she read the note, she began to shake and she dropped it out of her hands, fell to her knees and started to cry. Pete got on his knees and hugged Lana as she sobbed on his shoulder. Chloe leaned against the counter and covered her tear stained face with her hands. Pete pulled back from Lana and asked Chloe, "Does Mr. And Mrs. Kent know?" She shook her head no, "They're at the produce market." Lana wiped her eyes. "Let's go. We'll take my car. They'll know what to do," Lana said between sobs. She grabbed her coat and the note and walked out of the talon while Pete and Chloe followed close behind. The Kent's were about 20 miles away and Lana sped to get there. They all hopped out of the car and ran to the Kent's stand. "Lana, what's wrong?"Martha asked seeing Lana's red puffy eyes and bleeding mascara. Lana handed her the ransom note and Martha fell into Jonathon's arms as she sobbed. After grieving for a few minutes and long enough for Martha to be able to stand on her own, they all headed to the police station to figure out what to do.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kent, we can setup search parties for your son, we'll tap the phone lines in your home so if he calls we can trace the call, also we'll setup roadblocks and do everything humanly possible to find your son. Do you know what he was wearing when he was taken?" The sheriff asked. "Uh, Lana was with him last,"Mrs. Kent told the sheriff. "Ms. Lang?"Sheriff switched her eyes to Lana. "He was wearing black warm-up pants that button down the side, a white t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket,"she told the sheriff. "We'll need a picture of Clark to send out to police stations in Kansas to be on the lookout for him. Does Clark still not have use of his legs?"the sheriff asked. "Yes, he still can't walk,"Jonathon informed her. "We'll need to set up a headquarters at your home if that's alright." Martha and Jonathon slowly nodded. At that moment the door burst open and a very familiar bald billionaire came walking in the door. "I came as soon as I heard. When was he taken?" Lex asked. "This afternoon,"Lana answered. "I'll have my private investigators flown in to Smallville in an hour and I'll do everything to get him back, Mr. and Mrs. Kent,"Lex said sympathetically. "Thank-you, Lex. We appreciate your hospitality,"Martha said thankfully. "Well let's get back to the house in case they call us," Jonathon said.

Jonathon, Martha, Pete, Lana, Chloe, Lex, the sheriff, and two deputies all drove back to the Kent farm. When they all arrived in their vehicles they two black SUVs parked by the barn. Four men dressed in top of the line suits got out of the vehicle and walked over to Lex. "Hello Mr. Luthor. What can we do for you? Your call sounded urgent so we arrived as quickly as possible here,"the man in the middle said. "Here is a file on the Kent boy. I want two of you to watch the house and make sure it's safe and the other two of you are to find him as quickly as possible,"Lex ordered. He leaned in to whisper in the middle man's ear, "The quicker you find the more money you'll be paid, understand?" He nodded and two of them got in the first SUV and left. The other two walked in different directions around the house. "Let's go inside and sheriff you can get set up,"Jonathon told them.

Lana caught Pete's arm and whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you in the loft for a minute?"she asked suspiciously. He nodded and followed her up to the loft. They sat down on the couch. "Look Lana they're going to find him I have no doubt. He's a fighter,"Pete said to comfort her. "Listen Pete, he told me everything this morning,"she said straight forward. "What are you talking about? What did he tell you?"Pete asked her worriedly. He hoped she didn't mean his secret. She drew her face closer to Pete so she would be sure nobody could hear, "About him being a . . you know . . .alien. He told me you knew." Pete couldn't believe that Lana finally knew Clark's secret and he actually told her. "Yeah, I know." A tear slid down Lana's face. "We were out all night. I took him down by the lake a we laid by the fire and he told me this morning. . . .I messed up. I was confused and needed to think. I left him alone. He might of thought I didn't love him anymore because of it. This is all my fault." Her head fell into hands. "What if he dies. He'll think I was disgusted with him,"she said sadly. "Don't say that he's going to die or that it's your fault at all. These pervs just want money and to blame somebody for something nobody had control over. I guarantee Clark knows you love him," he said to comfort her.

Barry and Mike drove for an hour before stopping in a woody area. They drove their truck behind a bush that would hide from the road and people driving by. Just to be safe they removed the license plates and covered it in camouflage. They carried Clark out of the Truck and dropped him onto one of the two four wheelers they had parked by the road. Mike grabbed the bag of meteor rocks and took the four wheeler that Clark was propped on. They drove for twenty minutes until coming to a cabin that completely hidden by tree. On the opposite side of the cabin, there was a cage that was made of steel and kryptonite bars that went around the edges to keep Clark from escaping. The outside and ceiling was covered by plexiglass. Their was a pipe going into the cage. They carried him into the middle of the cage where their was rock slab. They laid him on it and left. Barry and Mike entered the cabin and the inside looked like it was FBI owned. There were computers with surveillance of the Kent Farm, their loft, outside their cabin, in the cage, and the road leading to their cabin. Their was a police radio playing from the local cops to see if anyone was catching on. These guys felt ready for everything.


	12. Phone Conversations

Nothing Left- Part 12

Setting: Takes place the morning after the last chapter.

All of them sat by the phone waiting for the call from the abductors hoping and praying that wherever Clark was, he wasn't in pain. Lana was especially worried because now if anything happened she'd never forgive herself. The phone rang everyone sprang out of their daydreaming and looked from each other to the phone. The deputy gave Jonathon the cue to pick up the phone. He picked it up and listened.

Jonathon: Hello.

Mike: Hey there. Who's this.

Jonathon: This is Jonathon Kent. Who are you?

Mike: You've already met me Mr. Kent. Granted it was pretty dark and the circumstances weren't so plesant, but we have met. I know it wasn't formal but I was a little busy at the time, you understand. I am the man that is holding your son captive. I assume that you received the ransom note I left for you on the counter.

Jonathon: Yes, I received the note.

Mike: Good. Do you have the money.

Jonathon: You know that is a large amount of money. Why would you think a poor farmer from Kansas could have that much money?

Mike: I know that Clark and Lex Luthor are great friends. I bet you could stumble upon the ransom money if you really wanted to save your son. You do want to save him, don't you?

Jonathon: Of course I want to save him. Did you hurt him? If he is I'll hunt you down.

Mike: He isn't harmed . . . yet. If you comply I have no reason. You need to calm yourself. You wouldn't want to say something that would get him harmed.

Jonathon: I want to talk to my son to see if he is alive before I give you any ransom.

Mike: Maybe I'll arrange for this later but I make no promises. Make no mistake I hold the cards in this situation. If you ever want to see your son alive again you will listen to me. Also, I should let you save further troubles on my calls. You can tell the deputy that is listening to this call it can't be traced so he shouldn't waste his time.

CLICK

Jonathon set down the phone and looked at all their worried faces. "What did he say Jonathon?" Martha asked. "He said that I need to get the ransom money or he will kill Clark. He said he'll call back with where he wants the money and he said he may let Clark talk to me. Also, that his call can't be traced so don't worry about that."

Lex got up and put his hand on Mr. Kent's back. "Mr. Kent, I will be glad to pay the ransom if it comes to that. Hopefully, the investigators will find him before it comes to that. Clark means a lot to me," Lex said compassionately. Jonathon Kent would usually would respond to Lex's offer to help financially with a sarcastic remark or a mean gesture. This time he could see Lex was being genuine and really wanted to help and he knew he needed his help even he wasn't being genuine. "Thank-you, Lex," Jonathon said pleasantly. "Look I have a pressing business meeting I have to attend to at the mansion, but if there are any new developments don't hesitate to dial the number," Lex told Mr. Kent. He leaned into whisper into Jonathon's ear, "I put the money in a briefcase under a couple bails of hail. Here's the combo." He handed Jonathon a piece of paper and left. It came to Chloe instantly that she could help by researching at the Torch. "I think I'm going to go to the Torch and search properties and look for a connection to where they could be," Chloe said hopefully. "I'll go to," Pete joined in. "Me too," Lana said. The three teens got up and exited the house. Mr. and Mrs. Kent sat on the couch. Jonathon put his arm around Martha and they both broke down.

Chloe got on the computer and started searching property sites that had residences and real estate in Kansas. She searched Barry and Mike's names, their parents, families, and distant relatives. Lana searched for Barry and Mike's credit card records, bank statements, and phone records (Chloe knew a guy who could access all this). Pete searched newspapers for news on Barry and Mike. Lana yelled out, "I got something. Look." Chloe came over to her computer and so did Pete. "Mike's credit card records show him purchasing two four wheelers, Steel pipes, a vent, surveillance equipment, and a police scanner," Lana said. "He could be using the four wheelers to get to the place their keeping Clark. It's able to go places a truck can't go, like the woods," Chloe commented. "What about the pipes. Maybe what they're keeping him in?"Pete asked. Lana and Pete looked at each other as to say that wouldn't hold him in. "All this stuff was purchased less than a week ago,"Lana added. "So do you think they're keeping him in the woods?"Chloe asked. "It's the perfect place when you think about it. It could hide anything under the trees and if you got deep enough into the woods, there shouldn't be anyone out their bothering you,"Lana said convinced that this was the spot they were looking for. "Well should we send out a hunting party or what?"Pete asked. "No. If they see us snooping before we see them, Clark would be as good as dead,"Lana said confidently. "We need to submit to their wishes and hope for now that they won't hurt him. Although, it wouldn't hurt to let Lex know this information,"Chloe said.

They arrived at the mansion and burst into Lex's study. He was on the phone and quickly said he'd call back at the sight of the three familiar teens. "Did they get another call?"he questioned. "No, but we did some digging and found out there is a great possibility that they have him in the woods,"Chloe spoke up. Lex became puzzled, "How did you figure this out?" Chloe set the file on his desk and Lex began to turn the pages. "So should I call to have a swat team combing the woods?"he asked. "I don't know. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. If you ambush them it's all over, but if they see your guys first, Clark is as good as dead,"Lana said posing a dilemma.

"Well then, we wait till we know more,"Lex decided. Lana, Pete, and Chloe left the mansion and headed back to the farm.

"Hey Barry, look at this. It's just mommy and daddy Kent at the house now. Why don't we call them back now,"Mike told him. He picked up the non traceable phone and the phone began to ring at the Kent residence.

The phone startled the Jonathon and Martha who'd fallen asleep on the couch. The deputy was quietly helping himself to a donut in the kitchen and he ran to his post. Jonathon hustled to the phone.

Jonathon: Hello.

Mike: Hello Mr. Kent. How is it going at your place. It's a little deserted right now so I thought it'd be a perfect time to have a little chat. So have you got the money?

Jonathon: Have you got my son so I can talk to him?

Mike: Okay. I'll call back in five minutes with your son.

CLICK

Jonathon turned to his wife, "They're going to call back in five minutes to let me talk to Clark." Martha was relieved to hear she could hear her son's voice. They heard a car in the driveway pull up. It was Lana, Pete, and Chloe. They came through the door. "How is everything?"Lana asked Mr. Kent. "They're going to call back in a minute and let us talk to Clark,"Mr. Kent informed them. They all breathed out a sigh. Lana didn't know whether to be overjoyed or extremely upset. The deputy spoke up, "We can play it so the kidnappers can only hear Jonathon but you will be able to hear their conversation." They all nodded.

Mike and Barry walked out to the holding cell where Clark lay motionless on the slab of rock. They opened the gate and walked in. His eyes were closed but he was breathing. Barry stood by the door and Mike went over by Clark with the phone in his hand. Barry tossed him a rock. Mike took the rock and cut Clark's arm with it. His eyes opened in a flash and gasped in pain. Mike put the rock in his pocket and Clark's arm healed. "Glad to get your attention. If you try anything you'll be dead before you can say Lana Lang. We're going to let you talk to your dad to show him you're alive. If you say anything stupid you'll be dead and then we'll go after everyone you care about." Mike dialed the phone number and Jonathon picked it up. They all could hear it over the speaker.

Mike: You have two minutes Mr. Kent.

He laid the phone next to Clark.

Jonathon: Clark?

Clark: Dad.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his gasping voice and looked straight at the speaker.

Jonathon: Son are you okay.

Clark: I'm fine dad. Don't worry about me. Don't do anything. Take everyone and get out of here.

Jonathon: We're going to pay to bring you home.

Clark: No don't do it. They'll just want more.

Mike walked took the kryptonite and started to beat him. The phone dropped. They could all hear it on the phone him crying out in pain. They heard his fist pounding until there was no more noise at all. Lana burst into tears and jumped into Pete's arms. Mike picked the phone back up.

Mike: Sorry but he didn't obey. Don't you worry. He'll heal, right Mr. Kent. Here's how it's going to work. You are going to put the money in a briefcase and give it to Lana Lang. You are going to drop her off on McKinney road. She is not to be followed or watched. If she is then he will die. We will know.

Clark heard this and screamed out

Clark: NO DON'T LET LANA COME IT'S JUST A TRAP. I'M NOT WORTH IT. DON'T RISK IT. PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. . .

CLICK

"Oh my God,"Lana said sobbing. "There is no way we can ask you to do this Lana. It's to risky. You heard Clark. There has to be another way,"Jonathon said worried. "I'm going. This is my responsibility and I'm not going to let him die. There's no changing my mind,"Lana said determined.

The cops took her to the van to put a wire on her. "You don't need to do anything different then you normally would when you talk,"the deputy instructed. Lana slipped her jacket on and climbed out of the van. Mr. Kent and Lana climbed into the red pickup and started to drive. Lana watched out the back window as the Kent farm faded. "Lana I really don't want you to do this. You could be harmed and Clark especially, would never want that,"Mr. Kent said. "I want to do this no matter what happens. His life is in my hands. Hopefully, I can be strong enough save to him,"Lana said bravely staring straight ahead. When they reached McKinney road, Mr. Kent pulled to the side of the road. He turned to Lana pulled her into a hug, "Be careful Lana. Don't do anything that will get yourself hurt or killed." Mr. Kent handed her the briefcase with the money inside as she stepped out of the truck. She stepped off to the side of the road. Mr. Kent pulled onto the road and watched Lana stand on the road until he couldn't see her anymore. When Mr. Kent disappeared, Lana turned and faced the woods.

"Freeze Lana. Toss the briefcase toward the woods and take four steps back. Mike appeared out of the forest with a gun pointed at Lana. He picked up the briefcase. "Where's Clark?"Lana asked firmly. "Hidden,"he replied in a light tone. "You have your money. Now take me to Clark,"she demanded. "Come over here,"Mike ordered. She walked over to him. He pulled up her shirt and ripped out the wire. "Nice try,"he smirked. "Here's how this works. You struggle he dies, got it? Barry is watching. Put your hands behind your back,"he told her. She complied with his wishes. He tied her hands. He pushed her into the woods. He put her in front of him on the four wheeler and he blindfolded her. They drove for twenty minutes before Lana heard the engine stop. He pulled off her blindfold. She saw only the cabin. "Where's he at?"She questioned him. He walked her around the cabin till she could see the cage where he was lying. Her eyes got big at the sight of the meteor rock covering the cage. She didn't see him moving. "Is he alive?"she asked. "Why don't you go see." He unlocked the gate and pushed her inside.

She ran to his side. His face was covered in blood. She yelled his name, "Clark."There was no response. She yelled again. His eyes flickered open and immediately got large. "What are you doing here. I told you not to,"he said weakly. "Could you get this off?"she asked as she turned around revealing the hand restraints. He reached and pulled them off. She put her arms around him. "You're freezing,"she commented. She took off her coat and laid it on top of him. "Clark we need to get out of here,"Lana said sitting down next to the stone he was laying on. "You know first of all, I can't walk, I can't get near that fence if you remember, and even if I could get out this fence there is no way I could get anywhere. You need to get out of here. When someone can come back for me then I can get out of here,"Clark said desperately. "I will not leave you. Someone will come,"Lana said with faith. She took his hand.


	13. The Rescue

Nothing Left Part 13

Back at the Kent farm, one of Lex's agents pulled out his flip phone and dialed a number.

"Lex. We now are getting a signal on the briefcase. It's coming from the woods. What is our plan of action." The voice on the other line came in, "Take reinforcements and do whatever you have to bring the two back alive and unharmed." The agent closed the phone and ran to the SUV where his partner was waiting. "Let's go. Call the SWAT team to meet us on the road parallel to the signal. This is going to be a surprise. We're going to ambush from the back." They drove off from the Kent farm without filling the Kent's in on their plan.

Clark closed his eyes because he was exhausted and in extreme pain, which was slowly wearing him down. Lana just sat their holding his hand trying to convince herself that she was right and that someone really would come. She heard the cabin door slam and she looked at the door of the cell. "Clark, here he comes,"Lana said poking his side to get him to open his eyes. Clark opened his eyes. Mike and Barry appeared from the side of the cabin. Barry had the briefcase in his hand. "Let us go. You got your money and you don't need Clark anymore," Lana said firmly. Mike smiled and looked at Barry. "You know we didn't even think about this money scheme until we found out Kent survived. See we were just going to kidnap and kill him because nobody would be able to track us down not even Lex Luthor's resources. Then it came to me. It's a brilliant plan. We'll get them to pay the ransom and then we'll kill him anyway. It's perfect. We need to disappear and thanks to Lex, now we can until their will be nobody looking for us. I didn't even think about bringing you here till I was on the phone with Mr. Kent. Another brilliant addition. This is how it should be. The freak and his lover dying together. This is what you wanted right. Whitney in the dirt and you and Kent hooking up. I want that to run through your mind as you die. Goodbye Lana. Why don't give Kent one last kiss for me," Mike said laughing.

He walked over to the vent and flicked the switch. He gave a wave and the two walked away. The vent started up and released a green smoke. "Oh my god, Clark. It's green,"Lana said scared. "Lana take this and cover your head with it,"Clark said handing her the jacket. "What are you going to do?"She asked quickly. He screamed out in pain and then his eyes looked over to her, "Just do it . . . please." He pleaded with her. She climbed on the rock and covered her head and his. She watched his face. His eyes slowly closed and he started to shake. "Stay with me, be strong. They will come,"She pleaded as she tried to hold him down to stop the violent seizure. Suddenly, there was shots fired and the glass broke. The SWAT unit snapped the lock. They ran in and pulled the jacket off Lana. Men with a stretcher ran in after the SWAT unit. "Are you okay,"The man asked her. She nodded and pointed to Clark as she coughed out the gas and breathed in fresh air. The men lifted him onto a stretcher. He was no longer shaking, but had no sign he was okay. "We need to get you both out of here. It's not safe,"the SWAT man said to her. They ran out and when they were two hundred feet away from the cabin they heard an explosion. The cabin had been blown up.

Lana asked the SWAT officer that was next to her, "Did you catch Barry and Mike?" He nodded, "Our other units picked them up trying to escape over the hill."

Their was a chopper ready to pick them up on the road. Lex was waiting inside. They flew them to Metropolis. Another chopper picked up everyone at the Kent Farm to take them to Metropolis General Hospital. Lana just hoped everything would be okay now. They'd had enough traumatic experiences to last a lifetime at this point. When they arrived at Metropolis, Lex had doctors waiting at the helipad to rush him to a room and make sure he was alright. The Kent's had brought Dr. Barnes to oversee everything and make sure that Clark was helped, but his secret would still be safe. Jonathon instructed Barnes to make sure no x-rays were taken and that he was to talk about Clark's "specialness" with only Pete, Martha, and himself. He asked him to lie and coverup for everyone else including Lex. Lana was checked by the doctors but, she only had a small cut on her forehead. She had nothing severe. She got to Clark's room as quick as possible. Barnes was out with everyone in the waiting room. "How is he?"she asked. "He'll be just fine. He just needs a night of quiet rest and recooperation,"the doctor informed her. She nodded and sat down next to Chloe. She instantly gave her hug. Lana hugged her back. "Man, I was so scared for you. I'm so glad you're both okay, Lana,"Chloe said.

Throughout the night some of them left. Pete and Chloe left at midnight. Lex left at 1:30 in the morning. Martha, Jonathon, and Lana remained through the night. Lana scrunched up on the couch in the waiting room and the Kents fell asleep in two chairs adjacent to each other. Lana woke up early at about 6 o'clock. She snuck out of the waiting room so she wouldn't wake the Kents. She walked over to the coffee machine and helped herself to some coffee. She walked over to Clark's room and peaked in the room. Surprisingly she met Clark's eyes. He was awake.

"Hey, you're awake,"Lana said surprised. She walked in his room and pulled up the chair by his bed. "Uh yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago,"he said uncomfortably. Even though Lana did come to save him he couldn't forget all the things that happened before he was kidnaped. He told Lana the secret and she totally freaked out. "Look I'm so glad you're okay. We knew that if we didn't find you he would kill you with or without the money. . . How are your legs?"she asked. "They're fine. I still have no feeling though,"he said still uncomfortable. He started to stare at his feet and Lana immediately noticed it. "Uh, Clark. I really don't know how to say I'm sorry. I messed really bad, again. I never should have left you that day or reacted the way I did to your . .secret. It scared me. I knew you had abilities, but I wasn't prepared for that news. I want you to know, that it's okay. . .with me. I would have never forgiven myself if that was the last thing that happened between us."She took his hand and used the other to caress his cheek and force him to look at her. "Clark . . .will you forgive me? I love you, for you. No matter where you are from, you are still the Clark Kent I've always known. You're the same guy who makes me feel safe and would do anything to save me,"she said sincerely. He smiled. "Thanks,"Clark said. Lana got off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and just looked into his eyes. After that she knew that she did the right thing. They sat there and talked for an hour about everything. "I'm exhausted,"he admitted. She kissed him on the forehead, "Okay I'll go out and let you rest,"she said nicely. He caught her hand. "No, don't go. Stay with me,"he said sweetly. Lana smiled and sat back in the chair. They continued to hold hands as she watched him drift to sleep. After he was asleep she slowly drifted off.


	14. Getting Back To Normal

Nothing Left 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville at all.

Setting: Two weeks after the last episode.

Clark awoke in his room to find it empty. He thought that Lana had snuck through his window the night before, but he didn't see her. He turned his head and saw a note on the other pillow.

I had a great time last night. I had to leave, sadly, because of school. I let myself out the window. I don't think anybody saw me. Anyway I hope you have a good day. I'll swing by after my shift at the Talon.

Love,

Lana

He looked down at his legs. 'Why won't you just move!'he thought. He tried to focus all his energy to lift his legs. After a minute, he felt his leg move. He blinked because he thought he was dreaming. He did it again. He screamed, "MOM-DAD, COME UP HERE!" There was a rumble coming up the stairs as his parents exploded through his door. "It's my legs. I can move a little." He showed them. They were so happy. Jonathon called Dr. Barnes and asked him what this meant. Dr. Barnes said, "This is great news. Again I have to stress I'm no expert but we should see what happens possibly with physical therapy. It may be a bad idea but it's worth a shot. How about tomorrow? We should start right away." Clark was excited and couldn't wait to tell Lana.

Lana finished wiping down the counters and stacking chairs at the empty Talon. She realized how much she loved it. She went to the coffee machine and made four expressos for the Kents and one for the road for herself. As she locked the door, Chloe pulled up in her bug. "Hey, Chloe. What brings you by so late?"Lana asked curiously. "Well, I thought you'd be locking up and didn't anticipate that you'd be home for very long, so I thought I'd come see you. So what's going on with the trial? Pete said you had some news,"she asked inquiringly. "Well first of all, the Kent's and Clark have decisions to make. They can charge them with assault and kidnaping or just kidnaping,"Lana said. "Why wouldn't they go for both? I don't understand,"Chloe said confused. "The pool thing they have me, Clark, and Mr. Kent as witnesses, but we didn't call the police right away and we didn't take Clark to the emergency room. It's just a long shot and some of Lex's lawyers think if we just go with kidnaping which we have them totally caught, it would do better and they would most likely plead guilty and we could avoid a long drawn out trial. Plus, we'll have to drudge up a lot of details, painful details. Anyway it's to up Clark and he really doesn't know what to do,"she said calmly. Chloe nodded her head as she finally understood. "So, by the way. Is it hard to climb down the side of the house and back in cause I've never tried it?"Chloe said laughing. Lana blushed and laughed, "Why I don't know, what you mean, Chloe." Lana hadn't thought that anyone noticed. "Well I'll be home tonight, the whole time. I just got to go talk to him and help him decide. The lawyers said they want to file pretty soon,"Lana said as she parted from her friend.

She drove to the Kent farm. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in,"came Mrs. Kent's voice from inside the house. She entered the house and found Mrs. Kent washing dishes. "Hi. I brought the last pick me up of the night,"she said pointing to the coffee. "Is he awake?"Lana asked. "Yea, go on up. He'll be glad to see you." She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in,"came his voice. She walked in and saw him propped up on the bed doing his homework. His face lit up at the sight of her as it always did. "What, no climbing through the window tonight?"he said smiling. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "I missed you today,"she said sitting next to him on the bed. "Me too. I have good news,"he said excitedly. "What? Did you decide about the trial?"she asked him. "No, not yet. . . I have some feeling in my legs,"he said ecstatic. Her mouth dropped and slowly turned into a smile. She wrapped her arms around him. "That's great, Clark. I knew it would happen,"she said astonished. "The doctor says we should start physical therapy tomorrow." She started to smile. "Once you can walk again then maybe sneak into my bedroom. I'm getting tired of risking my neck to come up here and cuddle with you. It's about time it's equal,"they both laughed.

She laid next him on the bed and he put his arm around her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I think your memory is a little faded. I don't remember cuddling that much,"Clark said with a smile. "Why Clark Kent whatever are you implying. . . . . . . Ya know, Clark you're going to have to make a choice about this trial. I don't want to pressure you, but if you need to talk about it you can,"Lana said trying to help even though she could tell the subject made him uneasy. "Lana I don't know what to do. My parents think we should go for the kidnaping too and I think that's what I'll do in the end. I can't really explain the pool and the coma and my legs. Even this trial is risky. If they ask me questions on the stand I have to lie. Hanging from the diving board doesn't really explain why I can't use my legs so I would have to make up some other torture. I don't want to do that. What about you? Can I really ask you to do the same?"Clark said worriedly. "You don't have to ask. We're in this together. I love you and that means that you don't have to ask anymore. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you."

There was a minute of silence between the two of them and Clark stared out the window. "What do you think I should do?"He asked focusing back on her face. "You know, Clark I can't give you the answer, but I would be okay if we left out the pool because I understand,"she said subtlety giving her opinion. "Let's go for kidnaping then,"he said finally making a decision. "Okay then,"Lana said accepting his decision. They cuddled back together again for a minute until Lana raised up. "Where are you going? Stay the night,"Clark said pleadingly holding on to her hand. "I have to go home tonight. I told Chloe I would be home tonight,"she said sliding off the bed. "But you're helping me with my rehabilitation,"he said making puppy dog eyes, still with a firm grip on her hand. She giggled and climbed on top of him. She leaned in slowly and kissed him, taunting him with what he couldn't have. She pulled back, "I'll see you tomorrow for physical therapy after school." She kissed his forehead and he groaned as she jumped off the bed. "What time and where is therapy?"she asked. "4:30 at Smallville Medical. In the private care room,"he said with a sour look on his face. "Cool, we're moving up in the world. You get private care."she laughed. With that she left his room and he turned his lamp off and went to sleep.


	15. Rehab and Resolution

Nothing Left-Part 15

Setting: This chapter starts the next morning after we left off in the last chapter. It also starts at the county prison.

"Okay, I understand,"A rich, clean cut lawyer said. He looked across the table at his two high school age clients, who found themselves in a jail cell. "It seems that the Clark Kent and Lana Lang have made a decision to go after you on kidnaping only. That's a good thing. We're now looking at less prison time. It's my advice you plead guilty and get a lesser sentence,"the lawyer said. "Look, Clark Kent has abilities. He's not even human. We were doing a favor to society. I'm not pleading guilty. I'm not paying you to make me plead guilty for that,"Mike said slowly getting angry. "Look you have no proof of anything you're saying. Even if I did believe you, let's look at the facts. You kidnaped a good old, hardworking, farmer's boy who's well loved and is best friends with Lex Luthor who is now somewhat paralyzed. Also, you tried to kill the homecoming queen who's his girlfriend. Not to mention you got caught by the police trying to kill them so you could add attempted murder. Did I mention that they have all this on videotape and all your phone calls recorded on tape, with your voice. If you go into that courtroom and say that this good ol' boy is alien you'll either have a great shot at an insanity plea or a guaranteed life in prison. If we embrace it and don't fight the charges I can get you a reduced sentence. That's the best I can do,"he said firmly. Barry was being very quiet and just stared at his hands. "Look there's gotta be someway they'd believe us,"Mike shouted. "Hey if you'd rather spend the rest of your life in a mental institution I really suggest you go ahead with that,"he said sarcastically. "Look we go to court in two weeks. Mr. Luthor had the trial sped up at the request of the Kent's. It's in your best interest for me to plea bargain and avoid the trial you want. If we go to trial and the judge sides with them, your life is down the tubes. What do you say? Can I go to Luthor's lawyers and make a deal or are you heading for the psych ward and taking Barry here with you?"

Lana drove up to the hospital just as the hospital assistants were helping Clark into a wheel chair. She got out of her car and walked over to him. "Hey you,"she said. "You have impeccable timing,"he said smiling. She held his hand as the assistant wheeled him through the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were a few steps behind. They reached their destination the private therapy room. They entered and found a young man that looked as if he was in his mid twenties and was very fit. "Hi Clark. My name's Matt and I'm your physical therapist. Your doctor filled me in the situation and I'm here to help you,"the man said. "Well we'll wait in the waiting room if you need anything,"Mr. Kent told his son as they left the room. "Do you want me stay?"Lana asked Clark. "Definitely, yea,"he said immediately. She smiled and they looked toward Matt. "Okay then. We're going to get you down on this pad,"he said walking to Clark. He lifted Clark from the chair and gently pulled him to the floor. Lana sat down across from him a few feet. "Alright, Clark. The objective here is not a big one. Considering your injury you need to take time in your rehabilitation. All I need you to do is focus your energy to your left leg and lift a couple inches off the ground if you can. Take your time. We're in no hurry,"he said supportively. Clark closed his eyes and to talk to himself in his head. 'Okay. It's not the hard. All I have to do is raise my leg. Okay, lifting my leg anytime would be good. Anytime at all. Okay, raise. Damn it.'Clark concentrated very hard and he felt his leg twitch and leave the ground. He opened his eyes to see his left leg off the ground. He smiled as he looked to Lana. She looked as if she was blissfully amazed with very weird happy look on her face. He slowly laid it back down. "Okay that's great. Now try the right leg,"Matt instructed Clark. Before they knew Clark was lifting the right leg easily. Then Clark was lifting both legs a little of the ground at the same time. After an hour of this, their session was over. "Well, I'll see you same time next time this week,"Matt said helping him into his chair. Lana wheeled him into the waiting room where Mr. And Mrs. Kent were waiting. "Everything go okay?"Mrs. Kent asked. Clark nodded his, "Yeah, it went great."

Mike and Barry sat in dark prison cell at the county jail. "So what do you think we're going to do?"Barry asked. "I don't know. We have the best lawyer in the state and he's not willing to fight our case,"Mike stated. "You know maybe the lawyer's right. Maybe we should take the deal. After all we did get caught red handed and I don't think people are ready to believe what we have to tell them,"Barry said passively. Mike stood up and began to pace. "Look Barry, if that moron of a lawyer won't give us a fair shot in court then we'll just take our chances by ourselves. They'll have to believe us. Especially when Kent testifies he'll have to lie under oath to escape us. Also, his girlfriend will have to lie." Barry's fists started to clench and he let out a frustrated scream as he stood up, "NO! I'm not going to sit there while you take me down with you. No matter what you say they still have proof we did it. This way I can get a good deal and possibly get out before my life is over."Mike shook his head in disbelief, "Don't you see prison is the end of the line. We go to prison and we are admitting guilt." Barry laughed, "Yeah the psych ward will be the end of the line if you do this, but tomorrow I'm getting the deal with the D.A. and if you're not with me I'll sell you out. I'm sick of being your servant."Mike walked nose to nose with Barry. "Are you threatening me?" Barry pushed him away,"Take it however you want, but that's what I'm going to do." Mike a determination in Barry that he'd never seen before and immediately decided to back off.


	16. Back To The Crows

Nothing Left- Part 16

"Good Clark. Fight through the pain,"Matt said as Clark let out a strained sound as he gritted his teeth to lift his legs with ankle weights on. Clark was still in disbelief that his legs actually hurt. "Alright you've held the left leg up long enough. Your improving very well. I want you to know that the injury you sustained is going to be hard to come back from but you can do it,"Matt said supportively. Clark smiled. "Alright you've come along very well strengthening the muscles in your legs and the next step we're going to start next week is seeing how they respond to the pressure of body weight. We're going to put you in a device that straightens and supports your leg and we'll give ya crutches to try. In your case, the rehabilitation will be somewhat unique considering you didn't break any bones and had temporary nerve damage. It all looks good right now so that's it for today."Matt helped Clark into his wheelchair and wheeled him to the front of the hospital. "Are your parents picking you up?'Matt asked. "Yeah. You go ahead they should be here any minute." With that he waved goodbye to Matt as he left the hospital. He turned his head and saw a beautiful brunette approaching that caused him to smile.

"Hey. I told your parents I'd pick you up from therapy,"she paused to lean down a kiss him,"I hope you don't mind. How was therapy?"Lana asked as she began to wheel him to car. "It was good. It looks a long road until I can walk again but the important thing is I will walk again,"Clark said. Lana kissed the top of his head and smiled at her boyfriend's positive attitude. When the two arrived back at the Kent's house, Clark was welcomed with a phone call immediately as they got out of the car. Lana wheeled Clark over to the phone that Mr. Kent was holding on their front step.

Clark: Hello

Lex: Hey Clark how are you feeling?

Clark: Great. So what's going on?

Lex: Well my lawyers have been talking to Mike and Barry's lawyer and they've agreed to plead guilty if we lay off a tad. Just a tad. What do ya say?

Clark: That's great Lex. Thanks for all your help.

Lex: Anytime. What are friends for right.

Clark: Well thanks again. That's fantastic news. Bye

Lex: See ya around.

With that Clark and Lex hung up.

Clark looked up to see Jonathon and Lana both staring at him closely. "What? Do I have something on my face?"Clark asked jokingly but seemingly serious. "What was Lex calling about? Is there any news?"Jonathon asked. Clark shrugged his shoulders. "It's quite chilly out here. Have you noticed it to?" He joked with them. "Clark you better tell us what Lex was calling for or I'm going to get seriously annoyed,"Lana said. "Oh it was nothing. It's just that Mike and Barry have decided that . . . .,"he broke into a smile, "they're pleading guilty." Lana ran up and hugged him and Jonathon went in the house and got Martha. They both came skipping out of the house and hugged Clark as Lana backed away. "This so great, Clark,"Martha exclaimed. After hugging they all went inside for celebration dinner. Lana and Clark went out on the porch after dinner to sit for a few minutes. "Clark or you excited about your first day back at school?"Lana asked. "Yeah. Sort of. It's not like I'll be in regular classes. I'll be in one classroom all day long with one teacher, but yes I'll be in the school atmosphere,"Clark said. Lana picked up his hand. "At least I can drop in a lot and take you to lunch. You can't do that when you're at home right,"she added showing him the bright side. "Well I'll see you in the morning. My dad's going to drive me up there and Pete's going 'wheel' me inside,"he said putting the word wheel in quotation marks. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

The next morning arrived soon for Clark considering he hadn't had to wake up at six o'clock for a long time. He was awoken by his father pounding on his door, entering his room, making him choose what to wear that day, and offer to put it on for him. Clark rejected his offer and politely asked him to exit the room. After getting dressed, Jonathon helped Clark edge down the stairs and placed him in his wheelchair as they ate breakfast. When he'd finished eating he heard Pete drive up and before he knew it he was being wheeled through Smallville High as students stared at him. As he stared at his shoes he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Lana came up to Clark and put her hands over his eyes. "Okay you have one guess and I'll reward you if you get it right," Lana said with scandalous chuckle. An instant smile came to Clark's face as he searched for a sarcastic answer. "Is it my other girlfriend because I told you not to contact me in public, Lana might see," Clark said with a smile. Pete excused himself at the sight of pre-PDA and that Lana would take of care of Clark. Lana removed her hands and Clark looked back at her. "Oh Lana, it's you. I had no idea." Lana rolled her eyes and leaned in for a slow kiss. "Want me to take you to class?" He turned his head around, "Like I have a choice."

Clark had a private disability teacher that was a German named Mr. Schlaaf. He explained after meeting Clark that it was a privilege to have such a fine teacher as himself in the situation that Clark was in. Clark nodded and gave him a smirk at this comment. He found being tutored was not fun at all. He was expected to know all the answers and was not allowed to daydream at anytime. Lana got him at lunch time but not even her sarcasm could brighten his mood. When there was forty minutes left in class Mr. Schlaaf gave Clark a pop quiz to,"see if Clark was worthy of his teaching." Clark was so happy when the bell rang and Pete was there to take him home.

"So how was your first day back at Smallville High?" Matt asked. "Interesting,"Clark answered back. "Okay Clark. You've responded really well to muscle therapy and so now we'll try pressure on the legs. I'm going to help you onto your feet. I want you to lean on me if it looks like your legs won't hold up." Matt lifted Clark out of the chair and Clark leaned on Matt, but his legs were wobbling. "Can you feel your legs Clark?"Matt asked. "Sort of, but I really can't feel my feet. I can feel my calves straining and the muscles tightening and they feel like Jell-o." After saying that, Clark fell right through Matt's grip and hit the floor. Matt dropped to his knees."Are you okay?"he asked. When Clark nodded he propped him up against the wall against the wall and handed him the water bottle. "I think we're moving to fast. You're regaining strength, but you're not ready for this yet. We'll work on strengthening for another week or two and test it out again when you feel stronger and more ready,"Matt told Clark. "Being ready isn't the part I'm worried about. It's more like when will my legs be ready for me to walk on them."


	17. Blindsighted In Happiness

Nothing Left 17

Setting: Two Weeks After The Last Chapter

"Clark, I know you've worked hard the past couple weeks and worked through the pain. Do you think you're strong enough to stand for a minute or take a step?"Matt asked. "What can it hurt right other than my head when I fall?"Clark joked. Matt breathed as he stood ready to catch Clark if he fell as he lifted himself out of the chair. "If you feel them giving out sit down,"Matt said. Clark stood up and gripped the bar on the wall as he slowly picked up his foot and took a step. The step sent a shooting pain up his leg which made him gasp. He quickly reached for the chair and sat down. "Good! . .Your first step. I'm just . . .so proud!"Matt said being sarcastic. Matt and Clark had grown to be friends while trying to rehabilitate Clark and Matt were now very comfortable with each other so besides the pain, he looked forward to their sessions.

After therapy, Clark's dad picked him up and they went back to the farm. When they went inside, Jonathon said he had a surprise for Clark. It wasn't Clark's birthday, Christmas or any other known holiday so he was very curious as to what this surprise might be. "Now we know it's been very hard to get you downstairs and back upstairs and we thought we should do something to make it easier for you to get around and not be totally dependent on us for everything. We took the liberty of giving the den some touch ups and moved your bed downstairs. We'll move your clothes, furniture and things if you want us too and we think you've been so brave through all this that we installed your own phone line to talk to Lana anytime you want and to connect to the internet on your new laptop,"Jonathon said with a smile hoping Clark would love their presents. "I love it, but how can you guys afford it? With me not able to pull my weight at the farm, you guys have been way behind,"Clark said astonished at their choice.

"Clark, we got a big check in the mail from one of Lex's lawyers. A settlement the court ordered Mike to pay in compensation for your injury. It's a large check. It's 250. . .thousand dollars. We think it's best we use it for your medical bills, your college and give you some of it. We hope you save most of it, but you deserve to have a good time,"Martha said barely containing her excitement. Clark didn't know what to say. He was rich. He wouldn't have to worry about college anymore and his hospital bills, his life would be different.

Clark hadn't seen Lana since Friday and it was now Sunday. Lana had lost one of her waitresses at the Talon and was having a hard time finding a replacement so she had to cover more shifts which meant almost no free time. He couldn't wait to tell her about the settlement when she arrived that night to help him with his homework. He waited for her on his bed, in his new room listening to music when he heard the screen door open and Lana's voice greeting Mrs. Kent and asking for Clark. When Mrs. Kent said he was in the den, she commented, "He's in the den?" Clark laughed at her tone. As soon as she saw the room, her mouth dropped. Not only was it totally different, but it looked like Clark's bedroom. "Like my new room?"Clark asked. "Yeah, I do. Why is it down here?"she asked curiously. "Well getting up and down the stairs a lot is not very much fun and with the settlement money from the civil lawsuit I can have this new room." Lana's face lit up. "How much money did you get?"she asked. "250,000 dollars,"Clark said with a grin. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Oh my gosh. That is so great . . . Do you have a phone?"she said as she spotted the cordless on his bedside table. "Yep. So now we can chat as late as we want." She shut the door behind her and flopped on the bed. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. "Clark, I need to talk to you about something important,"Lana said with a very serious face. His eyes met hers. "I know the summer is a little ways away, but I got accepted to the Paris School of the Arts. If I go I start at the beginning of the summer. I would have to live in Paris to go there obviously." Lana said waiting for some reaction from the lifeless face of Clark. His mouth dropped slowly in awe of the words that came out of Lana's mouth.

"Well . .um . .ah . . that's great. That's really great. I'm proud of you,"Clark said really unconvincingly. "I haven't decided if I'm going or not. I just wanted to tell you so there are no secrets between us,"Lana said to comfort him a little. "Thanks . . .but if you want this and it's a great opportunity, you should do it. No regrets,"Clark said to sound like he was going to be supportive. "I know you. You're upset and uncomfortable all of a sudden. I can tell. Be honest with me,"Lana said sitting up and turning her body towards him. "Lana, this has totally hit me out of the blue. I don't know what to say. I know I don't want you to go, but I don't want to be selfish. This sounds like an amazing experience and you want to do it right?"Clark asked as sat himself up to be even with Lana. "Yeah, it would be a great experience, but I don't want to leave you or us. We have finally got to a good place and this could ruin it all. Long distance relationships are too hard," Lana said putting her head in her hands. "Hey, look at me,"Clark said taking Lana's hand and raising her chin with his other hand, "I'm not going anywhere for awhile. I'll be in Smallville waiting for you if you want to come back. If something better comes along in Paris or you don't want to come home, I guess I would understand. As for me, I know what I want this time for good. . . .It's you. No question. I love you and I'll still love you if you go to Paris,"Clark said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Lana realized how hard that must of been for him. "No, there isn't anything better than being with you and I could never find anyone that I feel the way I feel about you. . . . So I'm going?"she asked. Clark nodded. "It'll just be for the summer and then we'll pick up where we left off,"she stated. Clark nodded again and pulled her in for a hug. She fixed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around like he would never let go. Clark kissed her cheek and pulled back. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"Clark asked.


	18. Anniversary Bliss

Nothing's Left Part 18

Notes: This chapter starts a month after the last chapter. Lana has accepted her spot at the school in Paris and has told all her friends and family. Clark is now able to walk a little with a cane and is slowly rehabilitating. None of his friends or family have seen him walk yet. This chapter starts in the first week of April.

"Hey Clark where's that football I loaned you back in October?"Pete asked. "I think it's in one of those boxes in the barn of stuff my dad put away when he cleaned the barn out,"Clark told Pete as he flipped the channel on the T.V. "Hey do you and Lana want to go to the movies on Friday?"Pete asked. "If you mean tomorrow we can't. It's our five month anniversary and I have something special planned for us,"Clark said with a confident grin. "Would you give a brother a clue as to what this special surprise is?"Pete asked. Clark shook his head no. "Well fine. Is it a present?"Pete asked. "You're never going to stop are you?"Clark asked. Pete shook his head no.

The Next Day . . . . .

Clark sat in the loft waiting for Lana to arrive so they could have their five month anniversary. The loft was lit with candles and there was an elegant dinner for two set up in front of the window. Clark was all dressed up and sat on the couch waiting for her to arrive. Light footsteps on the loft stairs made him jump in excitement. Finally, she appeared in front of him with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful tan and light pink dress that had spaghetti straps and a black sweater. She began to twirl and made her dress fly, "What do you think?"Lana asked slowly walking towards him. "I think I've never seen anything more beautiful,"Clark said with a soft smile. She walked over to him on the couch and leaned down and kissed him. She looked around at the dinner set up, the candles and that couch was pushed as far back away from the table as it could be pushed. She scrunched up her face when she noticed this, "Where's your wheelchair? Did you forget in the house?" A mischievous smile spread across Clark's face as he shook his head no. He reached behind the couch and pulled out a cane and motioned for her to move back a little. Her mouth slowly dropped as he pushed off the arm of the couch and stood up. He then proceeded to shakily walk to the window which seemed like a mile away. When he got there he turned around and waited for a reaction from the stunned Lana. "Oh my God. This is incredible,"she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him. He leaned against the wall for some support, but was standing on his own. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, "This is the best anniversary present ever." He motioned for her to take her seat at the table. He had help from his mom making dinner. There was chicken, vegetables, bread, mashed potatoes, and fruit salad.

"Clark you outdid yourself tonight. This is amazing. How long have you been able to walk?"Lana asked. "Well I started walking on my own at my last session, with the cane of course. I thought I'd save it for tonight. I've waited so long just to be able to be able to do something for myself and not be totally dependent and it seemed like I should start on a special occasion like tonight,"Clark said passing her the bread basket.

When they had finished eating, conversation set in. "Look I told myself I wasn't going bring this up tonight because it should be a happy night, celebrating, but I don't want you worrying about Paris breaking us up. I know you are, I can tell. I can read you like a book,"she said cracking a small smile. Clark reached across the table and took her hand in his, "I know it won't and I don't worry about it. It's not like that. . . . I have faith in what we have, but it's just a little bit hard for me to let go of someone who's been my everything for five months. Going from being someone who other people depend on and need to be saved everyday to being someone who has to be dependent on other people to move has been . . . . really hard. You've been there for me and you . . . .accepted me when I needed you. It's gonna be really hard to not have you around. I don't want you to get me wrong about how I feel. It'll be hard to see you go, but you have to go, for yourself. You've been dedicated to me, the Talon, the Sullivans, you haven't been able to just get something you want in a long time. You deserve this opportunity and don't think twice about it." Lana reached down to a bag on the floor and handed it to him. "Happy Anniversary,"Lana said. Clark blinked and took the bag. He looked in it and took the paper out and pulled out a cell phone. "I know you don't have one and this has free long distance, no roaming, tons of minutes for cheap, and it's the same as mine so we can talk to each other for free. This way, when I'm in Paris we can talk to each other non stop,"Lana said hoping he liked it. "Wow. Thank-you. This is great,"He said standing up with his cane and walking over to the couch. Lana followed him and set down next to him. "Now before I give you your present I want to ask you something,"Clark said looking into her eyes. She had a serious look but broke a small smile, "You can ask me anything." He nodded and took her hand, "Well Matt says by the end of the month I should be able to walk without the cane and I wondered if you'd be my date to our senior prom?"Clark asked. Lana let out a laugh, "Of course. You didn't even have to ask." Clark nodded and reached behind the couch and pulled a small bag up. He handed it to Lana and she reached in and pulled out a small velvet jewelry case. Her mouth dropped in that instant and she looked to Clark who motioned for her to open the box. She opened it and found a white gold ring with a square diamond in the middle that wasn't small, but wasn't very big either. "Clark . . ,"Lana choked out speechless. "It's a promise ring. I want you to always remember that I love you and I'm always thinking about you. I want you to remember that if you still want me when you get back I'll be waiting for you. . . .Plus, all those clingy french guys need to know you're taken,"Clark said hoping that she would like the ring and confirm that he is what she wants.

Lana paused a moment and the silence became overwhelming. Then, closed her jaw and nodded slowly as this whole ordeal began to process. Clark didn't know if he should say something or just silently pray that she would make some sort of movement. Then, Lana's eyes became lighter and then she slowly moved closer to Clark, not breaking eye contact with Clark for a second. Then when she was merely inches from his face she whispered, "I love you." Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him, more passionately then they had kissed since their first time they had in their relationship. Clark even noticed that the way she was kissing him was different, less pedestrian. She started to run her hands through his hair and sending tingling shots up his spine and his she lightly ran her hands up his back while his lip tangled with hers. Clark smoothly put his arm around her back and they slowly fell back onto to the couch and continued kissing with Lana on top of him.


	19. Preparation for Prom

Nothing's Left Part 19

Notes: Our story has come to the end of April and the Prom has arrived. Just to clarify, this is their Junior prom and they still have another year of high school left. Clark has made significant improvement in the month of April and will be able to go to Prom and walk and dance a little. We rejoin the story the morning of Prom in Lana's room. Hope you enjoy. As always I love reading all the reviews.

Lana laid on her bed, thinking. She rolled her head over and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 4:02 a.m. She had gotten to bed on time that night, but could not fall asleep. Minutes turned to hours and before she knew it she was laying in the dark, awake at 4:03 in the morning. She picked up a small flashlight from the table and turned it on. She shined it on her ring that Clark had given a month ago. She went over that night in her head. When she saw that velvet box, it was like she left her body and was watching this scene from a movie screen. When she finally had realized what happened and kissed him, she knew their relationship had upgraded in some way. It no longer felt like they were two star crossed kids who were incapable of making the right decision for themselves. They started an adult relationship. This scared her for many reasons and was a big part of why she was staring at her beautiful ring with a flashlight at four in the morning. First of all, Clark and Lana were knocking on a door that would unlock a major uncharted territory. She never thought she would feel like this at such a young age. That night, Lana had a somewhat strange feeling that she hadn't really ever felt around anyone before. It was the feeling that she was ready for an adult relationship and all that came with the package, the perks and the disadvantages. The reason she didn't make the first move was very simple. She was scared out of her mind, just like any girl who was ready for her first time. She doubted Clark would ever start something of that magnitude for fear of hurting her or rushing her into something. Come to think of it, she realized they had never had a conversation even close to the subject of sex. She felt like she had to think this through now because Prom is famous for two things: spiked punch and sex after. She knew that she would overreact if something happened and she hadn't thought about. What she did know was that she loved Clark, so much that the mere thought of hugging him or holding his hand made her smile and feel bubbly on the inside. Her second worry besides sex was Paris. Lately, Clark had been rehabilitating and their relationship was amazing. She found herself not wanting to leave. Lana was there when Clark took his first steps without a cane, a feat no one expected him to ever do again. She had been so happy, she cried. Seeing him happy and feeling complete peace for the first time was feelings she never wanted to lose. Lana knew that there was a good chance he would wait for her to come back, but what if they fell out of love while she was gone and someone else wanted to take her place. What if she fell for someone in Paris. She didn't want to fall for anybody, but she knew sometimes you can't control who you're in love with. When she was with Whitney she was totally happy, but then she got to know Clark and saw that she was missing something. In the end the question she had to debate with herself was, is it worth the risk to go to Paris? She then flung her head back onto the pillow. "I don't know,"she whispered.

Then the flashlight went out.

Later in the day at about 4:30 in the afternoon . . . .

Clark was in the loft putting the finishing touches on his bow tie. He went classic for the prom with an all black tuxedo and a black tie. He walked up to the mirror with his comb and fixed his hair how he wanted it which was pretty much just like normal. He heard clunking footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around to see Pete dressed in his black tuxedo. "Hey Clark, you almost ready?"Pete asked. "Yeah, What time are you picking up Chloe?"Clark asked. "About Six. What about Lana?"Pete asked him. "I'm picking her up at 6:15 sharp. Plus, I got Lex to lend me his limo so we'll be riding in style,"Clark said flashing his pearly whites. "Are you nervous?"Pete asked his friend. "Why would I be nervous?"Clark asked oblivious to what Pete was about to say. "Well tonight's the big night when you see Lana all pretty and then after prom, well you know what's after prom don't you Clark? It's your big chance,"Pete said egging him on.

"I don't know. Lana and I haven't even talked about . . .that. Even if that would happen it would be none of your business. I swear you're turning into a smuttier version of my mother,"Clark said being sarcastic. "Well Clark you need to think about these things before they just come up and surprise you,"Pete said trying to act like his comments had good intentions. "You know it's not like I haven't thought about it, it's just I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for and be an insensitive jerk and ruin the great thing we have going right now. Plus, it's never even come up and I can see how awkward that conversation would be. And finally, where would we do it anyway. We've got no where to go and the first time should be special,"Clark said making his point. "Use the back of the limo,"Pete said. "No Way. No. Use the back of the limo. Hey why not just do it on the front lawn of the school. I mean what's more romantic than having stars over your head right?"Clark said being sarcastic yet again. "Fine. Jeese. It was just a suggestion. I never said you had to do it. A simple no would do fine. It's none of my business anyway. . . .Well I'll see you two lovebirds there okay,"Pete said walking down the stairs.

Clark went inside and opened the fridge to look at Lana's corsage. He thought it was beautiful. It was an arrangement of pink roses. He set it safely in the fridge and went and set down on the couch. He looked around the living room not knowing what to do. He had a lot of time to kill before Lex's driver got there so he just stared at his hands. His mother came down the stairs and saw this very amusing sight of her son staring at his hands out of boredom. "You could watch some t.v. before you go. You don't have to sit there in silence,"Martha said breaking his trance.

"I kinda like the quiet. It helps me think,"Clark said. "You look very handsome, Clark. You and Lana are going to have a great time. I just want to tell you that your father and I are so proud of you and everything you overcame this year. I just want you to know that,"Martha said with a sad look. "Thanks mom,"Clark said getting up and pulling his mom into a hug. After a moment, there was a knock at the door. Jonathon came down the stairs opened the door to find a man in a suit and a black hat. "Good evening sir,"The man said. "Good evening,"Jonathon replied.

"I'm here to pick up Mr. Clark Kent for his prom,"the man said very professional. Jonathon nodded and looked to Clark. "Well have a good time,"Jonathon said with a smile.

I'm sorry but you'll have to wait to get the conclusion of Prom. I promise it won't be a long wait. Send in your reviews and I'll post it faster.


	20. The Night Is Here

Nothing Left-Part 20

Notes: This part starts as Clark is in the limo and approaching the Sullivan home to pick up Lana. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Clark's palms began to sweat as the Sullivan home was in his eyesight. He picked up the corsage and looked at it for a moment and they reached their destination. "Here we go,"Clark said as he opened the door and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. "Mr. Sullivan, good to see you,"Clark said. "Hello Clark. You look nice tonight. Come in,"Chloe's dad said opening the screen door. He walked in and he motioned for Clark to take a seat while he went upstairs and checked on the girls. Clark then watched Mr. Sullivan disappear up the stairs and then the major nerves set in. He realized the next minute would be the most stressful of the evening.

After five minutes of waiting on the couch he heard footsteps making the stairs creek. He stood up as Lana appeared in front of him. "Wow,"was the only phrase that escaped his lips. Lana was wearing a strapless black dress with a white solid stripe around the bottom of the dress. Her hair was pinned up with the ends of her hair curled. She had stunning black eyeshadow and a glossy lipliner that made her look glamorous. "You look handsome yourself,"Lana said with a smile ear to ear. "I don't even . . .you look beautiful,"Clark's said with his expression changing from shock to reality. "Should we go?"Lana asked. "Uh . .yea,"Clark said offering Lana his arm after she grabbed her wrap and her small black purse. Clark escorted her to the car and opened the door like a gentleman.

"Here this is for you,"Clark said taking the corsage out of the plastic box.

"Oh wow. Clark it's beautiful,"Lana said as Clark slid the corsage on her arm. "I have something for you,"Lana said pulling out a short white rose that pinned on his jacket. "Are you thirsty?"Clark asked. "Actually yes, I am,"Lana said. "Well Lex sent a bottle of french champagne with the limo. So my question to you Ms. Lang is, are you going to withstand peer pressure or are you going to give in and take a walk on the dark side of the force?"Clark asked. "Hey, I'm dark. I'm bad,"Lana said acting like she was offended. Clark laughed at her, "Yeah babe I know you are. I was just merely saying we can't let it go to waste." Lana picked up a champagne glass, "Pour it Anakin."Clark poured two glasses and then raised his in a really cheesy way to make a toast.

"To you and me . . .going to the prom . . . in a limo . . . and dancing like we were in the movie Footloose even though I don't think we could walk back then but . .,"Clark was saying but then Lana cut him off. "Come on,"she said laughing. "Okay, Okay. I'll be serious . . . To you and me, in love . . .and going to the prom in a limo,"Clark said clinking his glass against hers and drinking his champagne.

Their prom was being held in Granville in a large ballroom. The place was decorated with what Clark thought was a million red and gold balloons(Smallville High's colors). The room was light by candles, lanterns, and soft lights that gave it a sophisticated look. The tables were around the edge of the room and the dance floor was in the middle. Clark spotted Pete and Chloe at a table so he took Lana's hand and they joined them. "Hey guys,"Clark said shaking Pete's hand as they came around the table. "Lana you look great,"Pete said. "Chloe you look great too,"Clark said. Both girls smiled and said thank-you at almost the same time.

Clark and Lana sat and talked with Chloe and Pete for awhile but a slow song came on and Clark seized the opportunity to slow dance, which was the only type of dance he could do. "Lana, may I have this dance,"Clark said cutting into the conversation. "Of course,"Lana said taking his hand. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around back as they danced to Keane's 'We Might As Well Be Strangers'. "They did really good decorating this place,"Lana said. "Yea they did. I like this band,"Clark said. "I like this band too, but I love you,"Lana said with a smile. "I love you too,"Clark said as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. As the song ended a guy walked up to a microphone in front of the room and tapped on it which interrupted their kiss. "Excuse Me. Welcome to Smallville High's prom. Now is the time to crown the king and queen of this year's prom. And the winner is . . .


	21. An Unfortunate Secret Revealed

Nothing Left-Part 21

Notes: We're at the prom. I appreciate all the reviews and I love to see them in my box. So this chapter we're still at the prom and the king and queen is about to be announced . Enjoy!

"Before I announce the winners I'd just like to say a personal note that these two have persevered over so many obstacles and they are role models for us all. This year's king and Queen is Clark Kent and Lana Lang,"the man at the microphone boomed over the whole room. Cheers exploded and people were screaming Clark and Lana's name. Lana glanced at Clark's shocked face and whispered, "If only you could see your face right now. Let's go,"Lana said as she pulled Clark with her up to the stage. As Clark and Lana received their crowns and Lana got her flowers, Clark couldn't help but feel like it was all so cheesy that he and Lana would win something like that. It was more of Lana's thing than his but, he had to admit to himself he liked getting to slow dance with her in the middle of all those people when they got to have their dance. He realized that they got the sympathy vote, but he decided to take it. The prom went by very quickly after the announcement of the king and queen. Clark, Lana, Pete, and Chloe spent most of their time at the table drinking coffee that Chloe smuggled in (because she's not a punch person) and talking about old memories. "Hey you remember the time that guy wanted to date me for my body heat,"Chloe said laughing. "Oh hey remember the time I smelled that stupid flower and dressed like a hooker,"Lana said. "Hey, I thought that was pretty cool,"Clark said as Lana took a swat at him. "Oh yeah bad boy what about you and that leather jacket. Actually I thought that was pretty good too. Any chance of ditching the flannel?"Lana asked being sarcastic and holding up an invisible microphone. "No, sorry,"Clark said. "What about Pete and that football helmet freshmen year,"Chloe said. "What? That football helmet looked good on me,"Pete said in his defense. "Uh huh, if good is not being able to see or looking like a bobble head doll,"Clark said. "Excuse me everyone. It has been a very good prom this year and we'd like to ask you to all be responsible leaving here. This is the call for our last dance. All you couples, last chance to get on the floor.

Clark extended his hand to Lana and Pete did the same to Chloe and the foursome went to the dance floor. The final song was Death Cab For Cutie's 'A Lack Of Color'(If you don't know it a)watch the O.C. and b) it's slow and has a good soft male vocal). "Tonight was fun. Did you have a good time?"Clark asked Lana as they slow danced to the song. "I had a great time with you. What do you want to do after?"Lana asked. "I don't know. We could go get something to eat but it is a little late for that,"Clark said trying to think of something so he wouldn't have to go home. "Why don't we go to the Talon and hang out together and I'll get us some coffee,"Lana said. "Good, I need a caffeine fix,"Clark said as Lana laid her head on his chest enjoying their final dance.

After the dance, Lana and Clark said goodbye to Pete and Chloe and got in their limo and headed back to the Talon. When they arrived at the Talon it was closed and Lana let them in and turned on the cappuccino machine. Clark took off his jacket and set it on the counter. He walked behind the counter and came up behind Lana and wrapped his arms around so his hands rested on her stomach. "Only Talon employees are allowed behind the counter,"Lana said as Clark planted kisses on her cheek and started working her way down her neck. "Well I heard the boss here is really hot so I just throw her a smile if she has a problem,"he said as Lana blushed. "You are right and she's incredibly sweet too,"Lana said as she turned around to face him. They leaned in for the kiss, slow and gentle at first. Then the kiss became more passionate as Clark slipped his tongue into Lana's mouth who massaged his tongue with her own. Lana ran her hands through his hair and over his back. As she leaned on the counter, Clark left her mouth and planted soft kisses down her neck which caused a slight moan to escape Lana's mouth which made Clark kiss her on the lips. Then, Lana made a quick decision to make the first move; she unbuttoned his top button. This caused Clark to stop and open his eyes to meet Lana's. "Do you wanna . . .uh . .does this mean you're ready?"Clark said not really knowing what to say. "Are you?"Lana asked looking straight into his eyes. "I am if you are. If you're not then I'm not,"Clark said still not wanting to pressure her. Lana closed her eyes and leaned up for a short quick kiss. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I realize that I love you and I want to be with you. So . . .yes,"Lana said. An mixed expression of happiness and relief spread across Clark's face. Lana took Clark's hand, "Come with me."

She held his hand as they walked upstairs to the apartment above the Talon. She lead the way to the bed. She took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. When she finished, she tossed it on a chair and looked back into his eyes and smiled. Lana and Clark took off their shoes and Lana laid back on the bed. Clark climbed on top of her and held himself over her. "You're sure, right?"Clark asked still wanting to be careful. "I love you,"Lana answered him. "I love you too Lana,"Clark said as he leaned down and kissed her. Lana ran her hands slowly from his rock hard abs around to his back. She thought, 'Oh God. He feels so good. Much better then I imagined.' Lana felt safe with Clark. Lana and Clark switched positions and Lana went on top. She started planting kisses from his neck to his pecks to his abs and to his belly button. Clark's head went to the side immensely enjoying Lana's light kisses and his eye opened only for a moment but he caught a glimpse of a letter from the Paris School Of The Arts that was dated a month ago. He then thought, 'Wait. She never told me about a letter.' He realized it was not a convenient time to read something as Lana was sucking on his neck but he did it anyway.

It read :

Dear Ms. Lang,

We're overjoyed that you decided to accept our offer for early admission. We'd like to remind you that you must report to our offices in Paris by May 4th. We've contacted your home high school counselor and they have promised us that they will forward any necessary work that you will need to complete to finish your junior year. If you are planning ahead we encourage you to apply for all year round classes and finish your last year of high school at our program. We look forward to seeing you.

Sincerely,

Pamela Tandy

Director Of The Arts Program

"Wait a second,"Clark said slightly pushing Lana off him and standing up leaving her with a very confused look on her face. "I thought you wanted to,"Lana said looking a little shocked. He walked over to the end table and picked up the letter. "Excuse my 'french' but what the hell is this Lana?"Clark said with his voice escalating. Lana closed her eyes in frustration as she saw him holding the letter. "I was going to tell you. Really, I was. I didn't want to ruin tonight,"Lana said. "Lana, today's date is April 24th. This says your leaving in a week. So what were you going to do? Sleep with me and during pillow talk between the 'I love you's and the 'That was amazing's' and squeeze it in there somewhere. You were really going to do this and spring this on me with less than a week before you have to leave,"Clark said laughing sarcastically. "Look I wanted us to have a perfect night before I have to leave. Is that such a crime?"she said yelling slightly herself. "Yeah, I think it is. I think it's stupid and heartless. Oh, wait. Maybe you weren't going to tell me at all. Maybe you were just going to disappear next week and give me a courtesy phone call from Paris so I wouldn't send out the search dogs. Or maybe it would've been a postcard. First of all, you could've told a month ago and we could've talked about it, instead of ya hiding it,"Clark said yelling. "I was scared,"Lana said on the verge of tears. "What were you scared of Lana? You have nothing to be scared of. Me on the other hand, my so called girlfriend who I was about to sleep with has been lying to me this whole time. She's going to Paris in a week and could be staying there for a very long time and . . .,"Clark stopped mid sentence and froze. Lana didn't know what to do. He had never been this mad at her before. "Clark . .please,"Lana began as she got up from the bed and started to walk toward him. Clark turned around reached in his pocket and pulled out and envelope and slammed it on the counter. "I'll walk home,"Clark said as he walked to the door and slammed it. Lana walked over and picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside were two tickets to The Killers in Metropolis for the weekend when she was originally supposed to leave which was in June. Also, there was a small business card for Perrone's restaurant in Metropolis, that had the day after the concert on it for reservations. Perrone's was the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Metropolis and Clark had gotten them reservations. This meant he'd already planned out their last weekend together before she left which was going to be a month away. She couldn't believe how she stupid she had acted and in doing so she had she extremely hurt the one she loved. Lana laid back on the bed and broke down in tears.


	22. Dealing With It

Nothing Left-Part 22

Notes: This chapter takes place about a week after the last chapter. Lana's plane leaves on Sunday and we're going to start this chapter on Thursday. This chapter is filled with a lot of angst and no interaction between the two of them- Sorry. I just wanted to warn you. Here it is.

Lana was getting very nervous. She sat in the back room of the Talon on her break letting her mind run wild. It was now Thursday and she would leave Smallville on Sunday on a plane to Paris. She tried everyday since the prom the previous Saturday to apologize to Clark, but she couldn't find him. He hadn't come to school, he wouldn't take her phone calls, he was never in his loft, and he never came to the Talon. When she went to his house, his mother would say that she had just missed him. After that Lana realized Clark would have to come to her. . .But what if he didn't? Would she really leave Smallville without making things right with Clark? She had no clue.

Clark went down to the caves to be alone. He had skipped school all week to avoid Lana and had come down in the caves to have some quiet to think. He sat on the ground and just stared at the symbols, wondering about his life and his kind. He heard footsteps coming through the cave which caused him to snap out of his thoughts. A blonde girl appeared around the corner and spotted Clark. "Chloe, how did you know I was down here?"Clark asked as his best walked over and sat down next to him. "Because I know you love this place and I know you so well it makes myself sick,"Chloe joked. "Look Lana told me about the other day about what happened after prom,"Chloe said. "She told you?"Clark said freaked out that Lana had told Chloe about almost doing IT. "About that fight and then she told me why you guys had the fight. Clark, I had no idea she was leaving this soon. I was shocked and speechless. . . I'm sorry she's leaving. I guess living together, I thought we were getting to be pretty close but she didn't even tell me," Chloe said looking kind of sad. "I had the weekend before she was leaving all planned. I got reservation's at Perrone's,"Clark said. "Ooh that place is nice,"Chloe commented. "I got tickets to see The Killers live in Metropolis. I really wanted to have time with just the two of us. I guess I waited all this time to deal with the reality that she's leaving. I thought I had a month. After she lied, I suddenly thought for the first time that maybe it would be better if we broke it off. It would hurt a lot, but I could move on. I hadn't thought that once . . .in all this time, until now,"Clark said sadly. "Clark is that really what you want. This is Lana Lang. The girl of your dreams. The girl that loves you and cares about you more than anyone else. You just want to give that up without a fight. I know that nothing could change how much you love Lana. I know that you are upset and you are hurting, but are you going to let her leave with things being messed up and unresolved?"Chloe asked. Clark closed his eyes and put his head in his hands because he knew Chloe was right.

Clark went home and went to bed so he could avoid thinking about this situation any further. In the morning he woke up to find his father eating breakfast. "Good morning son,"Jonathon said. "Hey dad,"Clark said as he started to yawn. "So, what's been going on lately. I know you're not going to school. Your counselor told me that you haven't been at school since you were at the dance. Why aren't you going to school?"Jonathon asked trying to remain calm.

"Lana applied to leave for Paris early and she's known for over a month and she didn't tell me. I just can't face her,"Clark said making his father less angry. "When does she leave?"Jonathon asked. "Sunday,"Clark said losing volume in his voice. "Wow. Son, that's got to be hard. How are you dealing with this?"Jonathon asked concerned. "I'm okay. I just have been trying to avoid her. I feel so tired of worrying about something that was a month away and now it's in . . .two days. Chloe talked to me last night about fixing it. I want to I just feel so . .messed up on the inside. I don't want to admit she's leaving and then tell her it's okay,"Clark said. "Clark I know you're in denial, but this is going to happen in two days. You'll no longer be avoiding her, you'll be completely away from her. Right now, you should make up and enjoy the time you have left with her. Hopefully, it'll all work out in the end. If it doesn't you won't have any regrets about not forgiving or not seeing her onto the plane. These regrets could follow you for the rest of your life and that's a pain you shouldn't have. Go to her,"Jonathon said putting a hand on his shoulder. Clark nodded and finally got it through his head that he really had to go to her and fix it all. He went back up to his room and got dressed. As he was dressing he decided that he would go after the Talon closed for the day. He needed to plan out what to say and he needed to be alone with her.


	23. Say Goodbye

Nothing Left-Part 23

Notes: It's now Friday evening and our chapter will begin in the Talon. I thought I should get right to it. After this chapter, I'm going to continue this storyline but I need some feedback now. The next part after this will take place after a good portion of the summer has passed. Well finally thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope you still read my chapters on this storyline. Here it goes.

Lana wiped down the counter top in the Talon and turned off the coffee machine. She looked around at the business she'd built. She had an idea and went for it. She had spent so much time in the past couple years here it was like . . .home. It was the one place all her own that she could run to when something was wrong or hang out with friends at or on that rare occasion that she would want to lose her virginity to Clark, they could come here. She dropped a mug she had in her hand and bent over to pick it up and as she did the door bell rang. "Sorry, we're clos . . .,"she stopped as she stood up to meet Clark's eyes. "Hi . .,"he said softly. "Hi,"she answered him even softer. "I tried to come and see you, but you were always gone,"Lana said and Clark nodded.

"Clark . .I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just was split between what I really wanted to do. . . Half of me doesn't want to leave you a month early or at all. Half of me thinks we may not make it if I leave and t will be all my fault. Half of me knows I could get a jumpstart on the school if I go. You are so amazing, making those awesome plans. We would of had an amazing time. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I really didn't mean to. . . .Are you okay?"she said looking into his eyes. "Yeah . . .yeah I'm okay,"he said. "Can you forgive me, please. I need us to be okay before I leave,"she said. "Okay . .Everything's okay. . .We're okay,"he said. A small grin of relief spread across Lana's face as she walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder as his arms surrounded her. "I missed you this week,"Lana said into his shirt. "I missed you too, but if you miss me after a week what are you going to do later on?"Clark asked while letting a smile spread across his face. "Are you all packed?"he asked pulling back from their hug. "Pretty much. Do you want to do something tomorrow with me?"Lana asked. "What do you have in mind?"Clark asked. "How about we spend the whole day together and then tomorrow night, I'll cook you dinner here,"Lana said. "Sounds good,"Clark said.

Saturday Afternoon at the Talon . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't you think closing on a Saturday is bad for business?"Clark asked. "Well, it may not be open for much longer. It's really up to Lex. I mean he may not even keep it open,"Lana said shrugging her shoulders. "That movie was so stupid,"Lana said as she started walking upstairs. "I liked Hellboy. I thought it was slightly exciting and slightly hilarious,"Clark said sitting down on a chair in the apartment. "There's something wrong when you find an action movie that has a guy with horns in it and a big red fist hilarious,"Lana said putting the spaghetti on the stove top. Lana brought Clark a cup of coffee and sat across from him at the table. "What time does your flight leave?"Clark asked. "It leaves at 8 a.m. so I should probably get there at 6. Would you mind driving me there?"Lana asked.

"Of course I don't mind,"Clark said. "Now you have my phone number on your speed dial on your cell so if anything happens you'll call me right,"Lana said talking a mile of minute. "Definitely,"Clark answered. "I think we should set up call dates. Just to make sure we talk to each other and don't always get the answering machine,"Lana suggested. "That's good. How many days is good for you?"Clark asked. "Let's write this down. How about Sunday at 9 p.m. and Wednesday at 9 p.m. We can talk more, that's just the main times okay?"Lana said.

"Sounds good to me. How much time until that spaghetti is done?"Clark wondered. "I'd say we have a good fifteen minutes and we're there. Why?"Lana questioned him. Clark got up walked over and dimmed the lights and turned on Norah Jones in the cd player. "Ms. Lang may I have this dance?"he said holding his hand out to her. "Why of course. No matter how cheesy it is,"she answered getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you going to miss me?"Clark asked. "I'll miss you every minute,"she said gazing into his blue eyes. "Lana I'm going to ask a question and I want you to tell me the real answer. Are you coming back? Am I going to be spending senior year with you? Are we going to go to prom together again and actually have it go right?"Clark asked. Lana didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know if she would come back or not. "Right now, I really don't know. My plan so far is to be back senior year,"she said. Clark nodded but wasn't assured at all that him and Lana would be together. All Clark could do was nod his head and Lana pulled him in tighter. They danced until the spaghetti was ready and then they ate.

"Man I made way too much,"Lana said as she patted her flat stomach. "I couldn't even fit another noodle in my stomach. I'm so full. Thanks Lana. It was great,"Clark said. "It was my pleasure. . . .Ya know. All this spaghetti will go to waste if I just put it in the refrigerator,"she said getting up and picking up the bowl of spaghetti. "So you want me to throw it away for you?"Clark asked. Lana walked around the table, stuck her fingers in the bowl and set a handful of noodles with sauce on Clark's head and then proceeded to laugh harder than he had ever seen her. "Oh cute. Really are we five?"Clark said. He walked over and pulled the bowl chocolate pudding out of the fridge. He picked up a handful and smeared it down her face. He then picked up a cherry that was on the counter and put on top of her head. "Perfect,"Clark said chuckling.

He set down the bowl and took his clean hand and wiped some off her forehead and ate it.

"You really did a good job making this pudding. Really, complements to the chef," Clark said mocking her. She took the cherry off her head and ate it. "That's a good cherry,"Lana said.

"You look so cute covered in chocolate. I'll go get you a towel,"Clark said heading to the bathroom. He returned with a towel and wiped her face clean. When he was done, he wiped the spaghetti out of his hair and threw the towel in the hamper. "I have an idea. How would you like to watch your last sunset in Smallville?"Clark asked. "That would be great,"she said with a smile.

They went back to the Kent farm and up to the loft just in time to hold hands and watch the sunset. As it became darker and the stars came out Clark lit his candles to light up the loft. They just stood by the window looking at the stars. "You know so much has happened this year. So many things have changed. Everything ended up really great,"Lana said. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I'm glad you told me everything and I love everything that you are. . . I'm going to miss the sunsets. I know we haven't watched that many this year, but there is just something about not even having the option to do it that makes me sad,"Lana said feeling a tear coming on. "I know. Sunsets wouldn't be the same without you,"he said putting his arm around her. "I don't think I'll ever look at the stars the same way I used to. Especially after learning your secret. Maybe there are other people like you out there. If they are anything like you, then our world is a much better place,"Lana said making Clark blush a little. "You do know what happened right here on my birthday don't you?"Clark asked. "Of course I do. That was one of the best nights of my life,"Lana said. "Did you really not expect anything to happen when you came up here like that?"Clark asked. Lana bit her lip. "I don't know. I wasn't sure if you would ever make the first move. I hoped you would, but I wasn't counting on it,"Lana said. "I want you to know that I cared about you so much back then and I care about you even more now,"Clark said.

"Ditto,"Lana said with a smile. Lana turned toward him and Clark leaned downed and kissed her. Lana run her hand down his arm just like she had down before. When they parted their eyes remained closed and they just nudged their forehead together. "I'm going to miss you so much,"Clark said intertwining his finger with hers. "I know. . . Me too,"she said, "I will come back.. I promise."

The next morning came all to soon for Clark and Lana. They had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch with Clark's alarm set so Lana wouldn't miss her plane. Lana had to leave extra early to say goodbye to Chloe and her dad before she left. Clark had agreed to drive her to Metropolis Airport so she wouldn't have to ride on a bus. They arrived at the airport at 7 a.m. which was just enough time to get her to the plane and through security. "You have everything you need right?"Clark asked as he prepared to say goodbye to her outside the airport. "Yeah. I got my bags, my ticket, my passport, and my cell so I'm all set,"Lana said dreading this exact moment. "I have something for you,"Clark said pulling a white rose from behind his back. Her face lit up at the sight of it. "It's beautiful Clark,"she said. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her face on his chest just like so many times before. Clark felt like he never would let her go. Lana let silent tears fall from her eyes into his jacket. Clark pulled back from their hug and slowly leaned in to kiss Lana. Lana kissed him back, slow and passionate. The kiss didn't last long enough for either one, but they knew this was a plane she had to catch. Clark pulled her in for one more hug as he whispered, "I love you. Don't forget,"This caused more tears to fall from her eyes. She pulled back, "I love you too." She ran her hand over his face one last time. He wiped her tears and kissed her on the cheek. He put her bag on her shoulder. "Have a good flight. Call me when you get there,"Clark said. "Okay, I will. Bye,"Lana said. "Bye Lana,"he said as he gave her hand one last squeeze and she walked through the doors.

Clark walked back to his truck and got in it. He just sat in the truck until it all sunk in. A single tear slid down his face and then he broke down and leaned his face against the wheel as he cried.

I hope you liked what I consider the first installment in this series. The sequel to this storyline will show up shortly under the title **Reality Sinks In.** So don't forget about and keep reading my fics.


End file.
